La enfermera
by Bala-2006
Summary: Él necesita una enfermera urgentemente; ella necesita un trabajo desesperadamente. El doctor Inuyasha Taisho vive acosado por el recuerdo de una depcecionante relación sentimental mientras que la enfermera Kagome Higurashi trata de criar a su recién nacido hijo lejos del maltratador de su padre. Su recién adquirida intimidad abre un nuevo camino para ambos que tendrán que explorar.
1. Ella

**Actualizaré una vez a la semana, como de costumbre. Aviso de que es un fanfic corto, sobre uno capítulos, según la marcha. Espero que os guste ;P**

**Capítulo 1: Ella**

― ¡Felicidades Inuyasha! ― exclamó un compañero a su camino.

― Tu último día en urgencias, debes estar encantado doctor. ― le dijo una enfermera al pasar junto a él.

― ¡Recuerda que el último día siempre es el peor! ― le recordó otro ― A mi padre se le presentó todo un autobús lleno de heridos.

― Es la maldición del último día. ― coincidió otro.

Inuyasha sonrió y se abstuvo de decir que él no creía en esa bobada de la maldición del último día. Había luchado día tras día desde que entró a trabajar en el hospital más importante de Tokio para conseguir una plaza fija de médico. Un mes atrás le comunicaron que la plaza por fin era suya, y que pasaría a ser médico de cabecera y a tener su propia consulta con un horario normal. Había contado cada día del mes, esperando con impaciencia. Esa era su última guardia en urgencias, y, después, tendría dos días de descanso hasta el lunes. Su primer fin de semana completamente libre. Normalmente, lo pasaba trabajando o durmiendo.

Todo iba a cambiar en su nuevo puesto de trabajo. Trabajaría por las mañanas de nueve a dos, y tendría todas las tardes libres. Eso por no hablar de que no volvería a trabajar un fin de semana, exceptuando en caso de necesidad si fallaba el médico de guardia. Tendría su propia consulta y su espacio en el archivo. Y lo mejor de todo: se dedicaría a lo suyo. En urgencias siempre terminaba atendiendo casos que deberían ir al especialista, pero estaban a tope y necesitaban que alguien les echara un cable así que le pasaban a los pacientes menos preocupantes.

Quiso ser doctor desde que era niño. Su padre era agente de bolsa, y su madre enfermera. Su pasión por la medicina le llegó en las largas tardes que pasó en el hospital ayudándola. Al principio, quería que siempre se quedara en la sala de juegos, pero terminó aceptando que la ayudara. Conoció a muchos pacientes y muchos tipos de enfermedades, y decidió que él también quería aportar algo. Su madre estaba encantada cuando en el instituto dio la noticia de que quería ser médico. Su padre no estaba tan contento al principio, pues esperaba que siguiera su estela. Finalmente, terminó tan entusiasmado como su madre.

Abrió su taquilla y cogió la bata de doctor. Tras ponérsela, se miró en el espejo. Era clavado a su padre. Sus mismos ojos dorados con cejas espesas, su mismo cabello plateado y su mentón fuerte. Su nariz tenía cierto parecido a la de su madre en la forma aunque era mucho más masculina. Siempre estaba bronceado. En cuanto veía salir el sol, se iba a la playa o se tumbaba en la terraza de su casa. Cuando lo hacía en su casa, lo hacía desnudo. Nadie podía verlo a los alrededores. También heredó la estatura de un metro ochenta de su padre y procuraba mantenerse en forma acudiendo al gimnasio unas tres veces a la semana.

― ¿Otra vez enamorado de ti mismo?

Sonrió al escuchar a una de sus compañeras a su espalda.

― No puedo evitarlo, soy perfecto. ― continuó con la broma.

― ¡Oh, por Dios! ― exclamó ― Pasas más tiempo delante de ese espejo que trabajando.

― Sabes que eso no es verdad, Sango.

Sango fue a la facultad de medicina con él. Coincidieron en la misma promoción y se hicieron amigos en seguida. Nada más. Nunca hubo nada más que amistad entre ellos por más que sus compañeros hubieran intentado malmeter. Ella podría ser perfectamente una hermana para él. El sentimiento era mutuo, pues Sango había dejado muy claro lo enamorada que estaba de un traumatólogo llamado Miroku que volvía locas a todas las enfermeras.

Abrió la taquilla junto a la suya y cogió su propia bata. Sango era una mujer muy atractiva, pero su carácter tan fuerte amedrentaba a muchos hombres. Casi no tenía que inclinar la cabeza para hablar con ella debido a su estatura y tenía un físico de gimnasio. Sabía de muy buena tinta que hacía mucho ejercicio. Siempre que estaba trabajando, llevaba su larga melena castaña recogida en una coleta alta. Sus ojos color miel tal vez fueran su rasgo más atractivo si no estuviera casi siempre frunciendo el ceño.

― ¿Qué miras?

Ahí estaba su Sango mal humorada y borde.

― Si sigues así, no encontrarás novio nunca…

― ¡Como si lo necesitara!

Pero los dos sabían muy bien que estaba deseando que ese novio fuera Miroku. Salieron de los vestuarios y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería. Esa noche estaba bastante calmada, y casi todos los médicos tenían ya sus ocupaciones. Todos los pacientes que habían llegado estaban atendidos. Nadie los necesitaba en ese momento. Además, llevaban sus intercomunicadores para emergencias.

Pidieron su primer café de la noche y se sentaron en una mesa al fondo. Lo invitaron debido a su ascenso.

― Yo también quiero una plaza fija para que me sirvan esta mierda de café gratis.

― ¿Seguro? ― enarcó una ceja ― Sé que cierto traumatólogo no tiene intenciones de moverse de urgencias.

Las mejillas de la castaña se volvieron color carmesí y tomó un largo sorbo de café, intentando eludir el tema. Decidió dejarlo pasar. Ese día, no le apetecía entretenerse acorralando a Sango.

― Ten cuidado, Inuyasha.

― ¿Cuidado con qué?

― Lo sabes muy bien. ― dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa de un golpe ― Kikio Tama estará allí. ¿O no recuerdas que el año pasado le dieron una plaza como oftalmóloga?

Intentó hacerse el tonto, pero no hubo forma.

― ¿Kikio Tama? ― insistió ella ― La misma que se acostaba con el anestesista, el celador, el que conducía las ambulancias y ese que limpiaba nuestra planta… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

― Ya basta, Sango.

― ¡Ah, sí! Era Jerry. ― recordó ― Menos mal que su compañero nuevo de trabajo alardeó delante de tus narices de sus hazañas. Fue una suerte que fuera nuevo por aquí o jamás lo habríamos sabido.

Sí, fue una verdadera suerte. Comenzó a salir con Kikio Tama dos años atrás. Los dos trabajaban en urgencias y se conocieron debido a un paciente que tuvo que enviar a su consulta. Ella tomó las riendas desde el principio. Salieron a cenar y no podía creer su suerte cuando al llevarla a casa, se inclinó y le hizo una felación en su coche. Después de eso, fueron novios durante un año entero. Incluso llegaron a buscar una casa para vivir juntos y formar una familia. Él ya tenía el anillo para pedirle matrimonio a la semana de que le dieran la plaza fija. Un enorme diamante que compró sabiendo que a ella le encantaría. Por suerte, lo llevaba en el bolsillo de su bata y aún no se lo había pedido cuando escuchó lo que decía Naraku Tatewaki. Sango estaba con él en ese momento, pero ninguna de sus palabras de consuelo fue suficiente.

Pudo devolver el anillo a la joyería antes de que terminara el plazo. Rompió con Kikio inmediatamente, y empezó a descubrir con cuántos compañeros lo había engañado. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo y de ella. Al principio, le costó mucho volver a integrarse y hacer como que nada había sucedido con aquellos que se acostaron con la que era su novia. Con el paso del tiempo, terminó olvidando. Kikio era el cáncer, no ellos. No podía haberse alegrado más de descubrirlo todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

― No me liaré con ella otra vez. ― aseguró.

Si eso era lo que Sango quería escuchar, lo prometería una y mil veces. Jamás volvería a cometer ese maldito error.

― ¿Seguro? ― insistió ― Los dos sabemos que puede ser muy persuasiva…

Eso era muy cierto. Si de algo sabía Kikio Tama, era de cómo embaucar a un hombre para que hiciera cuanto ella quisiera. Lo mantuvo en la ignorancia durante un año entero, pero, ahora que sabía cómo era en realidad, no tenía nada que temer. Prefería mil veces su libertad y no la perdería por ninguna mujer como ella. Aunque sí que lo haría por otro tipo de mujer muy diferente.

― No quiero que te haga daño, Inuyasha.

― ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no puede hacerme más daño. ― se terminó su café ― Me he vuelto inmune a sus encantos.

― ¿Ah, tiene encantos? Pensé que solo era ligera de cascos… ― musitó.

― Bueno, hay hombres que considerarían eso un gran encanto.

Se levantaron y decidieron dar una vuelta por el hospital. Así estirarían las piernas, y, así, estarían más a mano si surgía cualquier emergencia. No le gustaría tener que levantarse de su cómodo asiento, dejar su café a medias y correr con la bilis subiéndole por el esófago hacia su paciente. Ya le había sucedido eso en más de una ocasión y prefería evitarlo en su último día.

― ¿Ya tienes enfermera? ― le preguntó ― Necesitarás una en el hospital. No eres un médico de barrio.

― La cosa se ha complicado…

Se había complicado bastante. Puso un anuncio en el periódico y otro en el tablón del hospital. Como resultado, se le había presentado de todo. Enfermeras de urgencias, enfermeras de otros doctores, enfermeros, recién licenciadas que nunca habían ejercido e incluso alguna mujer sin ninguna preparación. Realmente, solo se había planteado seriamente a las enfermeras de urgencias. Ni se le ocurría quitarle la enfermera a otro doctor, pues no quería tener problemas con sus compañeros desde el primer día. Las recién licenciadas esperaban librarse de trabajar en urgencias y lo llevaban claro. No iba a contratar a nadie sin experiencia. Podría contratar a un enfermero, pero se sentía incómodo. Prefería que la mano firme y dulce de una mujer ayudara a sus pacientes. Y, bueno, no hacía falta ni dar explicaciones sobre las candidatas sin preparación.

El caso es que no se decidía. Conocía a todas las enfermeras de urgencias y las que se presentaron o eran muy vagas o trabajaban demasiado. Luego, tenía otra lista guardada para aquellas que no le caían bien. Con lo fácil que parecía al principio. El lunes empezaba a trabajar y todavía no tenía su propia enfermera. ¿Qué pensarían sus pacientes?

― Digamos que no he encontrado a una candidata adecuada para el puesto.

― Eres demasiado exigente.

¡Demonios, era verdad! Si tan solo pudiera bajar un poquito sus expectativas para contratar a alguna de sus compañeras de trabajo.

― ¿No conoces a alguna apta para el puesto?

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Sango siempre tenía la respuesta.

― ¿Misaki? ― propuso.

― Se pasa el día en la cafetería, casi no trabaja.

― ¿Cordelia?

― Demasiado quisquillosa. ― más incluso que él.

― ¿Yuuko? ― continuó.

― No, gracias. ― se echó atrás ― Prefiero no sufrir acoso sexual en el trabajo.

Entonces, su mejor amiga le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

― Y dime genio, ¿a quién contratarás si tienes una pega para todas?

A nadie a ese paso y necesitaba muchísima ayuda para trasladar expedientes, crear nuevos, pasar notas al ordenador, atender con los pacientes. ¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrar a alguien adecuado para el puesto? Solo pedía una enfermera trabajadora, limpia, agradable y con buena mano para los pacientes. Alguien que diera gusto saludar cada mañana y con quien pudiera convivir en su consulta sin sentirse incómodo. Tal vez, estuviera pidiendo demasiadas cosas.

― Contratar a Cordelia sería lo más inteligente, ¿no?

Justo en ese instante, sonó la sirena de la ambulancia. Ya llevaban demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada. Corrieron hacia la entrada y se detuvieron a la espera de que los técnicos sanitarios bajaran la camilla. Uno de los técnicos corrió hacia ellos para entregarles el informe que habían ido completando. Mujer adulta embarazada con serios golpes y contusiones. Se fijó en el nombre: Kagome Higurashi. Le gustó ese nombre.

Bajaron la camilla de la ambulancia y la metieron en el hospital. En el vestíbulo, entre Sango y él le echaron un vistazo. Tenía un ojo morado, un cardenal en la sien, el labio partido, en el cuello había señales de un intento de estrangulamiento, diría que su muñeca derecha estaba fracturada y varios golpes superficiales que solo dejarían su piel un poco morada. La miró y se preguntó qué clase de un hombre sería capaz de golpear a una mujer en su estado. La pobre estaba semi inconsciente y gemía de dolor.

― La han atracado, ¿no?

Era lo más lógico en un caso como ese.

― Eh, no…

Le insistió con la mirada para que se lo contara. No sabía por qué, pero le interesaba mucho saber qué le había sucedido a esa mujer. Además, sería útil para el diagnóstico y el parte médico.

― Según el informe policial, ha sido su pareja…

¡Valiente hijo de puta! ― pensó ― Si él hubiera estado allí, le habría hecho tragar sus propios testículos. Era su mujer y llevaba dentro a su hijo, ¿cómo pudo hacerle algo semejante? Se suponía que debía protegerla de todo mal, mimarla y ocuparse de que fuera feliz. Tenía toda la pinta de que llevaba mucho tiempo amargándole la vida. Estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que la golpeaba. Los mal tratadores siempre empezaban con cosas pequeñas, no con algo tan llamativo como para que alguien llamara a la policía.

La paciente abrió los ojos de golpe, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla. Tenía unos preciosos ojos color chocolate.

― M-Mi bebé… ― musitó.

― Tranquilícese. ― tomó sus manos ― Su bebé estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

― No se preocupe por su pareja. ― añadió Sango ― Aquí estará a salvo y le pasaremos el informe médico a la policía para que lo pongan entre rejas.

Ella parecía más tranquila al escuchar eso. Entonces, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Sus manos se asieron a los bordes de la camilla como si tuviera que estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por evitar que algo sucediera. Sango y él intercambiaron miradas y, luego, ojearon el prominente vientre de la mujer.

― Yo diría que está mínimo de ocho meses. ― afirmó Sango ― Tal vez ya de nueve.

Los dos pusieron las manos sobre su vientre y fueron examinando todas las señales. Inuyasha le tomó el pulso mientras consultaba su reloj, y Sango metió una de sus manos bajo la falda del vestido de la mujer.

― Ha dilatado. ― confirmó.

― Contracciones cada veinte segundos. ― se irguió ― Pide un especialista.

Sango se apartó para utilizar el intercomunicador mientras que él examinaba más detenidamente sus heridas. Podría soportar el parto en su estado. Por suerte para ella, la paliza había finalizado antes de que su situación se volviera realmente alarmante y no necesitaba una traqueotomía.

― ¿Sabes desde cuándo estás de parto?

A juzgar por la intensidad de las contracciones, debía ser desde mucho antes de que la golpearan.

― Empecé al mediodía, después de comer. ― explicó y después jadeó durante unos segundos ― Al principio, eran cada diez minutos y luego fue disminuyendo. Rompí aguas hacia las ocho, cuando las contracciones eran cada dos minu…

La paciente gritó y sin saber muy bien por qué, agarró su mano y le dio un apretón para darle ánimo. Se sentía responsable de ella por alguna razón.

― Pe-Pensaba venir cuando los intervalos fueran de dos minutos…

Parecía saber del tema. De no ser por la claramente imprevista paliza, todo habría ido a la perfección. Había controlado muy bien.

― Parece que sepas de esto.

― Era enfermera… ― musitó después de otra contracción ― Trabajaba en el Memorial… ― volvió a gritar y estrujó su mano con una fuerza sorprendente para su pequeño tamaño ― Tuve que dejarlo…

No era momento para preguntarlo, y él no era la persona indicada para hacerle esa pregunta. Sango regresó. A juzgar por su mala cara, la cosa no iba bien.

― Solo hay tres especialistas y los tres están atendiendo partos en este momento.

Lo de noche calmada acababa de terminar. Kagome Higurashi no podía esperar más tiempo para dar a luz.

― Tendremos que improvisar algo.

Pidieron que les prepararan una sala de partos y llamaron a un par de enfermeras de la sección de neonatos para que los asistieran. Sabían cómo atender un parto, eran médicos, pero nunca antes lo habían hecho y solo contaban con las explicaciones que recibieron en la facultad. Los dos tragaron hondo al ver la silla donde tenían que subirla. Parecía sacada directamente de la época de la Inquisición española.

Las enfermeras ayudaron a quitarle la ropa a la paciente y a ponerle una bata de hospital, y prepararon el quirófano. Sango fue la que se situó entre las piernas de la mujer para atender el parto. Él se situó a un lado de la silla y otra enfermera al otro. A Sango le acompañó la segunda enfermera, y le explicó cómo lo hacía su especialista. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas que no usara su mano fracturada, pero ¿quién podía oponerse a una mujer embarazada? Los tuvo agarrados a los dos y no los soltó hasta que se oyeron los llantos del bebé. Cuando eso sucedió, sintió que él mismo había dado a luz al crío después de la intensidad del parto.

Era un niño. Las enfermeras lo limpiaron y envolvieron en una sábana antes de entregárselo por primera vez a la madre. Kagome lo cogió entre sus brazos y lloró de felicidad. Poco después, se desmayó. Mientras estaba inconsciente, curaron sus heridas, y él pudo comprobar que no se equivocaba al pensar que se trataba de una fractura. Vendó su mano, y se apartó para que las enfermeras la asearan. Media hora después, estaba de pies en su habitación, contemplando a la madre y al hijo.

― Parece que ha sido todo un éxito. ― comentó Sango a su espalda ― Ojalá lo hubieras visto tú también, ha sido precioso.

A él ya le parecía precioso desde el lugar que ocupó dándole su apoyo a Kagome. ¿Cuándo pasó de ser una paciente a ser Kagome? Se quedó sentado junto a su camilla mientras Sango iba a recepción a rellenar los papeles para la policía. Meció la cuna del niño cuando se despertó y amenazó con llorar. No fue hasta dos horas después que Kagome abrió por fin los ojos. Eran las tres de la mañana.

Se levantó y le echó un vistazo a sus constantes vitales. Todo estaba en orden.

― ¿Y mi niño? ― preguntó.

― Duerme, no te preocupes. ― señaló la cuna con un ademán de cabeza ― Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo.

― Tengo sed…

Le dio un poco de agua y se sentó sobre la camilla, junto a ella, con tanta familiaridad que se asustó.

― ¿Cómo va a llamarlo? ― curioseó.

― Souta.

― Es un nombre precioso. ― añadió él.

― Así se llamaba mi hermano mellizo…

Dio por asumido que su hermano mellizo estaba muerto por el tono de voz. Decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, pues no quería molestarla. La pobre chica ya tenía bastantes problemas con su pareja.

― ¿Por qué dejaste tu trabajo en el Memorial? ― preguntó ― Es un buen hospital, y he oído que tratan muy bien a sus empleados…

― Sí, era estupendo. ― coincidió ― Pero mi novi… bueno… mi pare… esto es muy complicado…

El desgraciado que la había mal tratado, debió suponerlo. Seguro que era un inútil que no soportaba que ella tuviera un buen trabajo. No culpaba a Kagome, ni mucho menos, pero, ¿por qué tantas mujeres tiraban su vida por capullos como ese? No era la primera vez que se encontraba con un caso así, y estaba seguro de que no sería la última. Todos los días lo veía en urgencias y en las noticias en su casa.

― ¿Tienes referencias?

Pero ¿qué estaba diciendo? No iba a contratarla, ¿no?

― Sí, ¿por qué?

Porque iba a llamar a ese maldito hospital en cuanto saliera de esa habitación. Sin embargo, ante ella sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia, y decidió explicarle la magnitud de sus heridas. La mayoría de los golpes eran superficiales. Lo único realmente preocupante era la muñeca fracturada que necesitaba mucho reposo y una posible contusión en la cabeza. Necesitaba estar en observación durante al menos veinticuatro horas. Como iba a permanecer un mínimo de tres días en el hospital tras el parto, no había problema alguno.

Cuando vio que ella cerraba los ojos, se levantó de la camilla para darle espacio y se acercó a la ventana. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de hospital y contempló el cielo estrellado. No quería que lo llamaran para ninguna otra emergencia en toda la noche. Ya estaba justamente donde debía estar. Una mujer indefensa necesitaba que la protegiera de un hombre malvado.

Sabía que estaba despierta. Llevaba un rato sintiendo su mirada así que decidió hacerle la otra gran pregunta.

― Esto ha sucedido antes, ¿verdad?

Al volverse, la vio asentir con la cabeza.

― ¿Por qué no le denunciaste? ― inquirió saber ― ¿Por qué no te alejaste de él?

― Lo intenté… ― musitó ― Pero él siempre me encuentra…

Eso le dio a entender que en realidad no seguía con ese hombre. Sabía que no estaban casados, pues ella nunca se había dirigido a él como su marido. Ese hombre era de lo peor. Ella lo había dejado y la perseguía como un inmundo acosador. Ojalá lo metieran en la cárcel una buena temporada. Por su bien, ya podía mantenerse bien alejado de Kagome y del niño.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba profundamente dormida, salió de su habitación, y se dirigió hacia el teléfono más cercano para pedir referencias suyas en el Memorial. No se esperaba algo como aquello. Le dieron las mejores referencias que podía esperar de una enfermera. Inteligente, divertida, siempre dispuesta a ayudar en lo que sea, muy cariñosa con absolutamente todos los pacientes, nada aprensiva y siempre de muy buen talante. Una persona como ella podría hacer que él se sintiera cómodo de compartir su espacio.

A las nueve de la mañana, tras haberse cambiado de ropa, estaba parado frente a la puerta de su habitación. Había estado toda la noche meditando, y todavía no sabía si era una buena idea contratarla. No se trataba solo de que Kagome necesitara trabajo y de que se tratara de una muy buena enfermera. Esa mujer le gustaba. No sabía hasta qué punto podía ser una buena idea contratarla y tenerla todo el día pegada. No le importaría salir con ella, pero serían compañeros de trabajo. Después de lo sucedido con Kikio, no le parecía buena idea. Si salían juntos y terminaban mal, sería muy incómodo compartir su lugar de trabajo. Ya le resultaba incómodo con Kikio…

― ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ― lo regañó Sango ― Ya se ha terminado tu última guardia de emergencias. Deberías estar celebrándolo.

Sí, debería estar celebrándolo.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó, percatándose de que algo no estaba bien.

― Ella es enfermera. ― respondió.

Sintió que lo empujaba hacia la puerta después de haber pronunciado esas palabras.

― ¿Y a qué esperas? ¡Contrátala!

Decidió hacer lo más sencillo de todo. Seguir las órdenes de Sango. Si algo salía mal, le echaría la culpa a ella y ya está. Al entrar en la habitación, la encontró dando el pecho al niño por primera vez. Se sonrojó y se disculpó, pero ella le dijo que no hacía falta que saliera cuando quiso marcharse. Avergonzado por la situación, se acercó dando pequeños pasos y se atrevió a mirar. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

― Tu turno ya se ha terminado, debes de estar agotado. ― observó ― No era necesario que te pasaras por aquí…

Por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiera estar incomodándola con su presencia. Era cierto que se estaba extralimitando con una paciente. Aun así, infló el pecho, y se armó de valor para hacerle la proposición.

― Hoy es mi último día aquí. Me han dado una plaza fija como médico de cabecera y necesito una enfermera. ― explicó ― Me preguntaba si estarías disponible para el cargo.

Ella lloró al escucharlo y él empezó a disculparse, pensando que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Cuando al fin volvió a hablar, lo entendió todo.

― ¡Claro que estoy disponible! ― aceptó ― Necesitaba un trabajo con más urgencia que nunca. Ni te imaginas el favor que me haces…

Bien, pues todo estaba hecho. Se despidió de los dos y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando la pregunta de Kagome lo detuvo.

― ¿Sabes de algún hogar para mujeres solteras con hijos?

La miró a ella y después al niño. No consentiría que ella se fuera a la peor zona de la ciudad, a una casa llena de drogadictas que estaba rodeada de gente de la peor calaña.

― Puedes quedarte en mi casa… ― sugirió ― Hasta que encuentres algo mejor, claro. – añadió después.

En ese momento, estuvo completamente seguro de que se estaba extralimitando con su trato y no le importó en absoluto. Kagome estaba destinada a ser más que su enfermera, lo sabía.

Continuará…


	2. Viviendo juntos

**Capítulo 2: Viviendo juntos**

No estaba tan mal eso de vivir juntos, podría acostumbrarse. Kagome cocinaba muy bien, era muy limpia, ordenada, y una divertida compañera. El niño no molestaba nada y solo llegó a escucharlo lloriquear un poquito un día en el que su madre tardó dos minutos más de la cuenta en ponerse a darle el pecho. Le gustaba la estampa familiar en su casa, y no se sentía tan solo con esa compañía.

Kagome todavía no había empezado a trabajar. Decidió darle un mes por lo menos para que se recuperara del parto y se ocupara de su hijo. Después, cuando empezara a trabajar en su consulta, podía dejarlo en la guardería, y no le importaba en absoluto que se ausentara para darle el pecho. Podía arreglárselas solo durante media hora. Sabía cómo tratar con los niños. En la facultad enseñaban que lo conveniente era cronometrar a los niños al darles el pecho y acostumbrarlos a unos horarios. Kagome lo hizo desde el primer día y el niño tomaba siempre a la misma hora durante veinte minutos.

De todas formas, aunque aún no hubiera acudido a la consulta, lo ayudaba con los archivos en casa. Había llevado montones de cajas llenas de papeles para mecanografiar y hacer copias de seguridad. Mientras él trabajaba, Kagome utilizaba su ordenador de escritorio para hacerlo. Era rápida y buena en su labor. Cuando volvía, ella siempre tenía un plato de comida caliente sobre la mesa para él, le preguntaba cómo le había ido el día y le daba buenos consejos cuando los necesitaba. La verdad es que era justo así como él imaginaba una vida familiar. Con Kikio nunca tuvo nada de eso. Era todo sexo realmente. ¿Por qué demonios se planteó vivir con ella y pedirle matrimonio?

Había descubierto bastantes cosas sobre su enfermera. Su padre murió cuando era muy pequeña por estar en el lugar menos indicado en el momento menos oportuno. Su hermano mellizo fue atropellado por un coche con diez años. Perseguía su pelota por la carretera y ni los gritos de su madre que corría a su espalda pudieron detenerlo. Su madre estuvo deprimida el resto de su vida por ese suceso. Entró a la facultad de enfermería gracias a una excelente beca por su expediente académico. Fue entonces cuando su madre se quitó la vida. Al dejarla sola en el hogar, no pudo soportar la soledad y se mató. Aunque ella no lo dijo, sabía que se culpaba por la muerte de su madre. Después, fue la primera de la promoción, encontró un gran trabajo en el Memorial y conoció a un capullo con fachada de hombre decente.

Fue difícil que ella hablara sobre el padre de Souta. Parecía temerlo. No comprendía que no iba a permitir que volviera a hacerle daño. Ella le inspiraba unos sentimientos muy fuertes de protección y no la abandonaría. No permitiría que ese mal nacido volviera a mal tratarla nunca. De hecho, ya habían tomado las convenientes medidas legales. Llevaron el parte médico a la policía y realizaron la denuncia. Por el momento, el mal tratador tenía una buena orden de alejamiento, y estaban a la espera de juicio para que al fin lo castigaran. El abogado parecía muy optimista al respecto y aseguraba que acabaría en la cárcel.

A veces, se sentía un tanto impotente con Kagome. Ella siempre estaba oculta bajo su máscara de cordialidad y fortaleza, pero sabía que era muy sensible y que no era feliz. Supo desde el principio que serían más que el doctor y su enfermera, y cada día estaba más seguro de ello. Quería ser el hombre que hiciera feliz a Kagome Higurashi. No le importaba que tuviera un hijo de otro hombre. Ya quería a ese niño como si fuera suyo, y tampoco le importaría tener más hijos con ella.

Guardó el informe de su último paciente en el cajón de su escritorio y salió de la consulta para su primer descanso. Como Sango tenía turno de día, habían acordado encontrarse en la cafetería. Aún recordaba las guardias de urgencias. Era mejor la guardia de noche. Así, podían aprovechar la tarde del día siguiente para hacer cosas. Estando en turno de día, se desperdiciaban muchas horas, y no quedaba nada que hacer al salir del trabajo tan tarde.

Sango levantó el brazo para que la viera cuando entró. Pidió un café y fue hacia ella. Vio sorprendido que Miroku también estaba allí sentado. ¿Qué se había perdido? Al acercarse más, los vio cogidos de la mano. Cualquier duda quedó disipada.

― ¿Me explicáis esto, por favor?

Eran novios. Ni siquiera dijeron que estaban saliendo juntos. No, dijeron que eran novios. La cosa era seria. Aunque se alegraba por Sango, no podía evitar tener ciertas dudas acerca de Miroku. Había oído por ahí que era bastante mujeriego, y no sabía hasta qué punto era capaz de serle fiel a su mejor amiga. No quería que a Sango le sucediera lo mismo que le sucedió a él.

― Me alegro por vosotros. ― los felicitó ― Pero, ¿por qué soy el último en enterarse?

― Lo siento, Inuyasha. Es difícil comunicarse contigo desde que tienes tu plaza fija y prefería decírtelo en persona.

Bueno, al menos no se había enterado por terceras personas. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

― ¿Y por qué demonios habéis esperado a que yo me fuera para salir juntos? ― bromeó ― No puedo creer que me lo haya perdido todo.

― Verás, te vas a reír. ― fue Miroku quien contestó ― Antes, como os veía siempre juntos, pensaba que tenías algo, que erais pareja… No sé… No me atreví a acercarme por eso…

No pudo evitar reírse. Aunque Sango tenía toda la pinta de saber ya lo que Miroku acababa de contar, también se rió con él. Ni aunque fueran las únicas dos personas sobre la Tierra y la supervivencia de la humanidad dependiera de ellos, serían pareja. Sango y él eran como el agua y el aceite. Estupendos amigos, siempre juntos, pero nunca unidos.

― Siempre obtengo esa reacción cuando lo cuento… ― se quejó ― Por cierto, me ha dicho Sango que has contratado una preciosa enfermera.

Sango le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos por el cumplido hacia otra mujer, aunque no parecía temer en absoluto a la "competencia". Nunca la había visto tan segura de sí misma.

― Sí, bueno. ― no quiso dar muchas explicaciones ― Empezará a trabajar en una semana.

― También me ha contado la historia de cómo la conociste. Parece el principio de una comedia romántica…

Fue su turno de poner cara de pocos amigos. Una cosa era que Kagome le gustara y otra muy diferente que sus compañeros de trabajo anduvieran hablando de ellos. No quería ser la comidilla del hospital, ni que Kagome se sintiera incómoda. Seguro que se marcharía de su casa si se enteraba de lo que iban diciendo de ellos.

― ¿Es tan bonita como me ha dicho Sango?

No sabía qué le había dicho Sango, pero seguro que se quedaba corta. A medida que los cardenales habían ido desapareciendo y que ella iba recuperando su figura por el ejercicio y la dieta sana que sabía que llevaba, se había ido convirtiendo en una mujer cada día más y más hermosa. A cualquier hombre le costaría tener las manos quietas con esa beldad tan cerca. Él mismo estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad. No quería asustarla. Kagome aún estaba poco receptiva para iniciar una relación. Tenía que ser paciente y también tenía que evitar que se fuera de su casa. No esperaba que le fuera a pegar tan fuerte con ella cuando le ofreció vivir en su casa.

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar a la pregunta de su compañero de trabajo, y tomó un sorbo de café. Al volver a alzar la vista, los dos miraban algo a su espalda. Sango tosió entonces de forma muy mal disimulada.

― Harpía a la vista…

Volvió la cabeza para ver a Kikio entrando en la cafetería junto a Naraku Tatewaki, el hombre que fardó de habérsela tirado delante de él. Eran tal para cual. Ojalá se atragantaran el uno con el otro. No es que hubiera investigado, ni nada parecido, pero por su pasillo parecían correr todos los rumores como la pólvora. Todos sabían que Kikio y Naraku se acostaban, y todos afirmaban que no eran pareja. Solo eran lo que hoy día los jóvenes habían apodado: follamigos. A él le parecía asqueroso. Y, en el fondo, sabía que su relación no fue más que eso para Kikio mientras que él escuchó campanas de boda solo Dios sabe dónde.

Kikio estaba igual que como la recordaba. Igual de alta, igual de delgada y carecía de las sensuales curvas que tanto caracterizaban el cuerpo de Kagome. Había descubierto con Kagome que le gustaba mucho más los cuerpos sinuosos que los de mujeres que, al igual que Kikio, aparentaban no comer nada. Llevaba su melena negra lacea suelta hasta la cintura y examinaba con su siempre inquisidora mirada de ojos negros el comedor. Lo vio. Él se volvió hacia sus amigos azorado. No quería que se acercara a ellos. En las últimas semanas, ya había intentado volver a echarle el lazo, cosa que no entendía. ¿No tenía suficiente con Naraku? A él ya lo había usado hasta hartarse, que lo dejara en paz de una buena vez.

― Viene hacia aquí. ― comentó Miroku.

¿Sería muy cantoso levantarse y salir corriendo del comedor? No quería que diera el espectáculo delante de sus amigos.

― ¡Inuyasha, qué agradable sorpresa!

No tanto. ¿Acaso no captaba las miradas asesinas de sus amigos? Miroku tenía fama de haberse liado con unas cuantas compañeras de trabajo, pero todo el mundo tenía muy claro que con Kikio jamás. De hecho, una vez los escuchó discutir y se quedó asustado de lo desagradable que fue con ella. Siempre era extremadamente caballeroso con las mujeres, excepto con Kikio.

― Tenemos la consulta en el mismo pasillo, me ves todos los días.

― Sí, pero nunca me dedicas un ratito.

Ni pensaba hacerlo.

― ¡Ey! ― llamó la atención Sango ― Nosotros también estamos aquí.

― Sí, por desgracia…

Kikio se mordió el labio inferior delante de él, un gesto que en el pasado le pareció de lo más provocador. Ahora ya no. Kikio tenía los labios demasiado finos. Le gustaba más cuando Kagome se mordía su grueso labio inferior. ¡Eso sí que era sexi!

― Pero serás…

― ¡Sango! ― Miroku la interrumpió a tiempo ― Es hora de volver, ¿no?

¿Qué? ¿Iban a dejarlo solo con la doctora que no sabía comportarse ni en su propio trabajo? ¿Cómo podía ir así vestida a trabajar? La bata blanca abierta y un vestido rojo corto y ajustado que sería más apropiado para salir por la noche. Le costaba creer que no le hubieran llamado todavía de recursos humanos. O tal vez los tuviera engatusados de alguna forma.

― Sí, tenemos que volver. ― se levantó ― ¿Vienes? ― le preguntó Sango ― Aún no hemos revisado eso.

Le daba igual lo que fuera "eso", se marchaba con ellos. Se despidió apresuradamente y le dio la mano a Naraku, quien permanecía como un pelele más de su ex novia tras ella, demostrando que no le importaba nada que estuviera con él.

Cuatro horas después, salía de trabajar hecho polvo. Necesitaba comer y descansar un rato mientras veía las noticias. Cogió su coche en el garaje e iba directo hacia su casa cuando el escaparate de una juguetería llamó su atención. Se detuvo y compró un par de cosas para Souta, esperando que a la madre no le molestara. Luego, se fue directo a casa. Dejó el coche en su plaza de aparcamiento y subió hasta el quinto piso por las escaleras. Nada más abrir la puerta, le llegó el delicioso olor a comida.

Kagome salió a recibirlo con un delantal rosa puesto y una encantadora sonrisa.

― ¿Qué tal el día?

― Agotador.

Dejó sus cosas en el recibidor y se dejó caer sobre la silla del comedor que siempre ocupaba. Souta estaba durmiendo en su hamaca, sobre la mesa. Habían tomado esa hamaca prestada de una doctora que él conocía y que había tenido un hijo el año anterior. También les prestó una cuna y algunas cosas más que les fueron muy útiles.

― He traído un par de cosas para Souta…

― No tenías que haberte molestado.

Aun así, tomó la bolsa que le ofrecía agradecida. Echó un vistazo y sacó con una sonrisa el osito de peluche y un sonajero extremadamente ruidoso. Esas cosas les gustaban a los niños, ¿no?

― Gracias.

Después de eso, comieron ensalada mixta y carne guisada mientras Kagome le iba comentando sus avances con los archivos. Ya casi había terminado de pasarlo todo a ordenador y tenía copias de seguridad de absolutamente todo. Estaría más que lista para acudir al hospital la semana siguiente.

― Tenía pensado ir a hacer la compra. ― le comentó.

― No hay problema. Te llevaré en el coche. ― bostezó por el cansancio ― Ya he instalado la silla para Souta.

Empezaba a comportarse como si fuera su marido. ¿Le molestaría a ella?

― No sé… Pareces cansado… ― musitó.

― No te preocupes por mí.

― No puedo evitarlo…

Al escucharla, levantó la cabeza de golpe, intentando descifrar lo que Kagome quiso decir con esas palabras. Ella lo miraba fijamente. Por un momento, le pareció ver algo más que agradecimiento y amistad en su mirada. Kagome lo miraba como una mujer miraba a un hombre, y él llevaba toda una vida deseando experimentar algo semejante. ¿Podría sentir ella lo mismo que él? Empujado por ese pensamiento, arrastró su mano sobre la mesa hasta poder tomar la de ella y acarició el dorso con cariño. Ella era alguien muy especial; ella era…

Souta escogió ese momento para despertarse y llorar. El mágico momento se rompió, y Kagome se volvió para atender a su hijo. Él se dispuso a recoger los platos con las mejillas ardiendo. Al volver al comedor, la vio agitando el sonajero que compró ante el niño. No lo veía todavía, apenas abría los ojos, pero agitaba la cabeza siguiendo el movimiento.

― Dejaré el osito a tu lado… ― lo colocó en la hamaca ― Sé que aún no puedes verlo, pero te encantará en cuanto seas más grande…

Por un momento, le recordó a su dulce y encantadora madre. Kagome era justo la clase de madre que él esperaba que fuera una mujer. La sola idea de ser él quien la dejara embarazada en la próxima ocasión, lo fascinaba.

― ¿Te importa que me duche antes de salir? ― le preguntó.

― No, adelante. Yo vigilaré a Souta.

Kagome se fue hacia el cuarto de baño mientras que él se sentaba en el sofá con cansancio. Escuchó el sonido de la ducha y se le alteraron los nervios. Siempre que escuchaba la ducha, se ponía muy caliente pensando en Kagome. Estaría ahí adentro desnuda, mojada, brillante y resbaladiza. Había imaginado su cuerpo cientos de veces bajo el agua y sus manos frotándose con el jabón. En sus fantasías no había esponjas; ella lo hacía con las manos. Bueno, eso era en las fantasías que menos le afectaban. A veces, se veía a sí mismo en la ducha junto a ella. A continuación, tenía que meter la cabeza debajo de un grifo abierto con agua fría. No quería asustarla con el evidente bulto de su entrepierna.

Cogió el mando de la televisión para ver un rato las noticias cuando escuchó un pequeño quejido del niño. Se acercó de puntillas y lo vio dormir. Se volvió para regresar al sofá justo cuando empezaba a llorar con fuerza. ¿Qué debía hacer? Kagome estaba en la ducha. Si la sacaba para que calmara al niño, demostraría que no era capaz ni de ocuparse de un bebé. Quería parecer un pretendiente aceptable para ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo de espera sería adecuado para pedirle una primera cita?

Se inclinó, abrió el arnés y sacó al bebé con mucho cuidado. No era muy bueno cogiendo bebés. En urgencias, nunca había tratado con niños tan pequeños y era médico de cabecera, no pediatra. Recordó cómo solía cogerlo Kagome entre sus brazos y lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo para acunarlo. Lo había tenido entre sus brazos antes, pero solía evitarlo porque le avergonzaba que Kagome descubriera lo inexperto que era. Ella, como enfermera, habría tomado entre sus brazos cientos de niños.

― Ya está… ya pasó…

Lo meció entre sus brazos e incluso se movió con él. Kagome solía cantarle alguna de sus preciosas nanas del extenso repertorio que tenía. Cantaba como los ángeles y no le extrañaba en absoluto que el niño no diera guerra con tan hermosa voz. No obstante, él no era Kagome. Lo miró y sacudió la cabeza.

― No voy a cantar. ― aseguró.

Cuando el niño pasó dos minutos sin callar, se lo pensó mejor. Terminó cantando una de las nanas que tanto le había escuchado cantar a Kagome e intentó que su voz no pareciera demasiado grave. Sorprendentemente, el niño se fue calmando hasta que su cara dejó de estar arrugada por el esfuerzo de llorar. Respiró aliviado e iba a volver a dejarlo en su hamaca cuando sonó el timbre.

Automáticamente, su mirada se dirigió hacia el niño. Aún estaba tranquilo, pero su cabeza se había agitado al escuchar el sonido. Decidió abrir antes de que volviera a sonar para descubrir que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta no era en absoluto bien recibida. ¿Qué demonios hacía Kikio Tama allí? En realidad, a juzgar por su aspecto, no era una pregunta necesaria. Vestido negro diminuto y ceñido y una botella de champán. No se lo podía creer.

No obstante, la sonrisa de Kikio se esfumó al ver al bebé que sostenía entre sus brazos. Se quedó pálida como una muerta, y miró al crío como si fuera un alienígena. Era una suerte que Kagome no estuviera presenciando aquello, porque se sentiría ofendida como madre del bebé.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― le preguntó.

La respuesta era evidente, aunque, a lo mejor, habían cambiado sus intenciones al ver al niño. Ella alzó la vista un momento, consternada, y, después, señaló al niño.

― ¿E-Es tuyo?

Estuvo tentado a contarle una mentira. El problema era que Kagome podría enfadarse mucho con él de descubrir su mentira. Aspiraba a que el niño fuera suyo en un día no muy lejano.

― No.

Kikio lanzó un suspiro de alivio muy poco elegante.

― Menos mal… ¡Qué susto! ― exclamó ― Pensé que habrías hecho alguna tontería en el últi…

― ¿Una tontería? ― la interrumpió ― ¿Crees que tener un hijo es una tontería?

― Bueno, son un incordio y…

― Cada día estoy más contento de haberte calado a tiempo.

El comentario no le sentó nada bien al ego de Kikio. Aun así, se esforzó por aparentar normalidad y levantó la botella de champán como si creyera que él no la había visto.

― ¿Qué tal si olvidamos el pasado y tomamos una copa de este estupendo champán? ― sugirió con una de sus sonrisas provocativas ― O la botella entera, según se tercie.

Hizo amago de pasar. Él dio un paso adelante en respuesta para impedírselo.

― ¡Oh, vamos! ― se quejó ― ¿Vas a hacer que te suplique en el rellano de tu casa? La cortesía mínima es que me dejes pasar.

― También es la cortesía mínima no ponerle los cuernos a tu pareja.

― ¡No puedes seguir enfadado por eso! ― lo regañó ― Eres tan rencoroso como una mujer.

― Y eso lo sabes por experiencia.

¿Cómo pudo gustarle una vez? ¿Acaso estaba tan deseoso por casarse y formar una familia que había evitado ver todos los defectos inaceptables de Kikio? Su matrimonio hubiera desembocado en divorcio, en odio y en problemas en el trabajo que no necesitaba.

― Es mejor que te marches Kikio. ― mantuvo la calma ― Te recomiendo que no vuelvas. No eres bien recibida.

― ¡No me lo puedo creer! ― empezó a alzar el tono ― Sabes tan bien como yo que…

― Shhhhhhhhh. ― le ordenó callar ― Despertarás al niño.

― ¿Y a mí qué me importa ese mocoso?

Sí, a ella no le importaba nada. El niño lloró tal y como él predijo. También sucedió algo que él no predijo, puesto que desde su nueva posición en la casa, no escuchaba la ducha. La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió de golpe y se escucharon unos pasos corriendo lo suficientemente rápido como para que no pudiera evitar que las dos mujeres se cruzaran. Kagome apareció con el cabello mojado, la piel húmeda, y una diminuta toalla rosa palo cubriendo su cuerpo. Al ver la puerta abierta y a la otra mujer, dio un paso atrás y puso cara de horror, temiendo interrumpir.

― Y-Yo… Lo siento…

― No te disculpes. Kikio ya se iba, ¿verdad?

Kikio estaba demasiado anonadada inspeccionando a su competencia. Después, miró al niño y pudo leer en su mirada que ataba cabos. Sabía que Souta era hijo de Kagome y que no tenía ningún parentesco con él. No había nada en ese niño que se pareciera a él. Era clavado a su madre.

― ¿Es tu novia?

Los dos se sonrojaron al escuchar esa pregunta. No, no era su novia todavía.

― Adiós, Kikio.

El camino rápido fue cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a las preguntas que les caerían sobre ellos dos viviendo juntos. En una semana, Kagome lo acompañaría al trabajo como su enfermera, y Kikio no dejaría de notarlo. Seguro que hablaría con otros compañeros y cuchichearía sobre el tema. Iban a ser la comidilla de todo el hospital. Todos pensarían que contrató a Kagome porque se acostaba con él cuando la realidad era muy diferente. Desearía que Kikio no hubiera tenido la grandiosa idea de presentarse en su piso cuando era más que evidente que jamás volvería con ella. ¿No estaba con Naraku? No había quien comprendiera a esa mujer tan complicada. Nunca se podía saber con absoluta certeza qué era lo que quería Kikio Tama. Aunque lo primordial era que sin ella, habrían podido trabajar sin murmuraciones. Ahora, ¿quién sabe?

Se volvió hacia su ahora compañera de piso, y tragó hondo al echarle un vistazo más a fondo. Nunca la había visto con tan poca ropa encima. Apartó la mirada por respeto cuando las enfermeras le pusieron el camisón de hospital en la sala de partos. Ahora, por fin atisbaba a ver sus largas piernas bien torneadas, sus caderas redondeadas, su vientre ya casi plano después del intenso ejercicio, su cintura que nada tenía que envidiar de una mujer que no hubiera estado embarazada y sus pechos redondos y opulentos. Era perfecta y él estaba muy tentado.

Un caballero esperaría. Un caballero que había tomado a una dama bajo su protección en su hogar, la conquistaría con cuidado. Un caballero que se enfrenta al reto de conquistar a una mujer que acaba de dar a luz, esperaría a que ella se haya recuperado por completo.

― Ve a vestirte. ― decirlo le costó más de lo que parecía ― Yo me ocuparé de Souta.

Kagome se quedó parada en el mismo sitio, sin saber que hacer durante unos instantes antes de obedecer. No comprendía lo que acababa de suceder. Inuyasha estaba muy raro de repente y temía que esa mujer tuviera algo que ver. Ella parecía una modelo, vestía un carísimo vestido y llevaba una botella de champán. ¿Sería su novia? ¿Un ligue? A lo mejor, Souta y ella le molestaban en su casa y no podía verse con la otra. Sin embargo, le había dado con la puerta en las narices. No sabía qué pensar.

Inuyasha la confundía. Siempre era así. Al principio, se mostró reacia a vivir con él, pues, al fin y al cabo, era un desconocido. Después de desechar esos temores, le vino el terrible cargo de conciencia. No quería ser una molestia para Inuyasha; menos aún cuando ya la debía tanto. Finalmente, no importó nada de lo que ella pensase. Inuyasha recogió todas sus pertenencias y las llevó a su piso sin darle ocasión a protestar. Desde entonces, eran compañeros de piso aunque pudiera parecer otra cosa. En realidad, no le importaría que fuera exactamente lo que parecía.

Aunque avergonzaba admitirlo, estaba enamorada de Inuyasha. Juró no volver a enamorarse por todo lo que había sufrido. Juró que jamás caería de nuevo en la trampa del amor. Cayó de lleno con Inuyasha. Él les dio un techo bajo el que vivir, comida, trabajo, cariño. Era siempre tan educado y tan galante. Se preocupaba por ella y por Souta, y era muy detallista. Había caído como una tonta y temía que él se diera cuenta. ¿Y si estaba mal interpretando su simpatía? No quería lanzarse a la piscina y equivocarse otra vez. En el comedor, habían tenido uno de esos momentos especiales, y todavía estaba afectada por eso. ¿Qué habría pasado si Souta no hubiera llorado?

Se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey, y salió al salón, donde Inuyasha esperaba. Había vestido a Souta y le hacía arrumacos. Lo quería como si fuera suyo. ¿Qué más podía desear una chica? Él se giró para mirarla cuando la escuchó y le dirigió una mirada de aprobación. Solía hacerlo cada día, cada vez que ella se cambiaba. Eso le gustaba. Le gustaba saber que a él le agradaba su aspecto. Realmente, nunca tuvo problemas de ese tipo con los hombres. Su aspecto era lo que menos debía preocuparle a la hora de entrar a un bar. Más bien, su problema era la clase de hombres que se acercaban a ella. Era difícil saber quién era un mal tratador cuando se ocultaba bajo una fachada de cordialidad y buen talante. Pero sentía que a Inuyasha lo conocía bien. Vivía con él. ¿Qué mejor forma había de conocer a una persona?

Fueron juntos al supermercado. Por unos instantes, se sintió feliz de ver que la gente los miraba y pensaba que era un matrimonio joven con su hijo. ¿Así se sentía siendo normal? Su ex novio la hundió tanto con sus mal tratos que había olvidado lo divertido y lo agradable de las tareas más triviales. Con Inuyasha sentía que había superado todos sus miedos y sus inquietudes.

Lo vio agacharse con el niño firmemente sujeto al arnés que llevaba atado a la espalda y coger una caja de cereales infantiles que le enseñó. Souta no lo veía, ni podía saber lo que era, pero Inuyasha le habló de todas formas e intentó tentarlo con el juguetito. Ella se rió fascinada por lo entrañable que se le antojaba la escena. Entonces, Inuyasha se levantó e hizo amago de coger unas galletas con pepitas de chocolate. Eso le dio una gran idea. Evitó que las cogiera poniendo su mano sobre la de él, y le sonrió.

― ¿Qué te parece si te preparo yo las galletas?

Su madre siempre le dijo que a un hombre se le conquistaba por el estómago. Ya era hora de pasar al ataque.

Continuará…


	3. Temores

**Capítulo 3: Temores**

La primera semana de Kagome en el trabajo ya era todo un éxito. Los pacientes la adoraban, todas las enfermeras se llevaban muy bien con ella, y se había ganado el respeto de todos los doctores que había conocido. Todos la querían porque era encantadora con todo el mundo.

Cada mañana, se despedía de su hijo en la guardería como si no fuera a volver a verlo. El primer día de trabajo, le costó una infinidad no decirle que se fuera a casa con el niño. Sabía lo mucho que debía costarle separarse de una criatura tan pequeña, pero lo cuidarían bien en la guardería. Muchas doctoras habían dejado a sus hijos allí sin problemas. La cuestión era que Kagome tenía mucho miedo. En esa última semana solos en la casa, se habían vuelto más íntimos. Ella le había confesado que temía que su ex novio volviera a encontrarla y se llevara a su hijo. Él, como el caballero que era, dejó bien claro que jamás lo permitiría.

Íntimos. Le gustaba utilizar esa palabra para referirse a ellos dos. Eso denotaba que había algo más que amistad aunque no tanto como él hubiera deseado. Su relación iba despacio, y así lo prefería porque el haber empezado viviendo juntos ya era saltarse muchos pasos. Él ya tenía muy claro que estaba loco de amor por ella aunque todavía tenía sus serias dudas sobre si era un sentimiento recíproco. Kagome se sentía tan agradecida que tal vez no fuera amor lo que albergaba su corazón. Tenía que darle tiempo para que ella misma se aclarara antes de dar el siguiente paso y pedirle una cita de verdad.

Tomó nota de lo que le decía su paciente y le echó un vistazo de reojo a Kagome, quien estaba buscando la información que le había pedido en el expediente de ese paciente. ¡Qué bien le sentaba el uniforme! En ese hospital, las enfermeras llevaban un vestido rosa hasta las rodillas con manga de bombacho y cuello de camisa, un delantal blanco, zapatos cómodos blancos y la cofia. A ella le quedaba mejor que a ninguna.

― Quítese la camisa, los zapatos y los calcetines, y siéntese en la camilla.

El anciano mostró problemas motrices para desvestirse. Kagome se ofreció a ayudarlo inmediatamente con una sonrisa. Después, lo tuvieron que ayudar entre los dos a sentarse y Kagome le tomó la tensión mientras que él examinaba sus pies.

― Mira esto.

Kagome apuntó los resultados y se volvió para ver lo que Inuyasha quería mostrarle. El anciano tenía los pies bastante hinchados con uñas amarillentas que crecían en algunos casos clavándose en la piel. Inuyasha le mostró la parte de detrás de las uñas.

― Esto es de la diabetes. ― suspiró ― Señor Tendo, a mí no puede engañarme. Ha estado comiendo dulces, ¿verdad?

El anciano se sonrojó al ser descubierto.

― Va a tener que moderar el consumo. ― le aconsejó.

Después, los auscultó. En vista de que no detectaba más problemas a parte de la diabetes en esa revisión periódica, le recetó sus medicamentos habituales y le pidió que continuara con el tratamiento como hasta entonces. Kagome acompañó al anciano hasta el pasillo y llamó al siguiente paciente a la vez que recogía los volantes de otros que esperaban. El siguiente era un joven de poco más de veinte años que tenía una arritmia. Otra revisión. El cardiólogo, después de atenderlo desde niño, consideraba que no necesitaba la atención de un especialista.

Desde que entró por la puerta, no apartó su mirada embobada de Kagome. Frunció el ceño y fue excesivamente brusco en el trato, pues le disgustaba de sobremanera que contemplara a Kagome de esa forma. De hecho, todos los hombres en ese hospital parecían hacerlo. Había surgido una fuerte enemistad entre él y el ginecólogo que insistía en que Kagome se hiciera una maldita revisión con la excusa del parto. ¡Cerdo! Por suerte, Kagome ya tenía su propio ginecólogo en otro hospital. Resultaba incómodo ser atendido por los compañeros de trabajo. Por eso, él también se había registrado en otro hospital.

Una vez más, se levantó para auscultar a un paciente y Kagome le tomó la tensión. Pudo escuchar como su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba por el auricular. Preocupado de que estuviera en mitad de una crisis, levantó la vista y descubrió a disgusto cuál era el origen de ese cambio de estado. La cercanía de Kagome. Se le había desprendido el primer botón del uniforme e inclinada como estaba, se podía atisbar a ver el nacimiento de su generoso busto. Quiso golpear a su paciente.

Hizo apego de toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener sus puños y se volvió a su sitio junto a Kagome. La tensión también se le había disparado.

― ¿Debería llamar a urgencias? ― murmuró Kagome.

Ella siempre era muy delicada con los pacientes e intentaba que no se preocuparan. La pobre no se había percatado de que el origen de ese subidón de tensión no era otro que ella.

― No hará falta. ― cogió el expediente de sus manos ― ¿Por qué no vas llamando al siguiente?

Kagome obedeció y lo dejó a solas con el paciente que se estaba colocando la ropa. Decidió ser franco.

― Sigue como hasta ahora, y, para un futuro, te recomiendo que trates con respeto a mi enfermera. ― se levantó de su sitio para imponer su autoridad ― Si vuelves a mirarla como si fuera un pedazo de carne, no volveré a recibirte en mi consulta.

El paciente tragó hondo al escucharlo y asintió con la cabeza antes de salir huyendo de la consulta. Segundos después, entraba Kagome ayudando a la señora Matsuki con su andador. Salió a recibirla encantado. Era una señora muy amable y siempre le llevaba galletas recién horneadas.

― Veo que has encontrado una enfermera. ― sonrió ― Es un encanto. Te felicito por tu buena elección.

Si le dieran un penique por cada vez que escuchaba eso desde que Kagome llegó.

― Gracias, muchacha.

La señora Matsuki se sentó y revisaron su expediente antes de hacerle unas pruebas. Cuando le entregó sus nuevas recetas, sacó su habitual bolsa repleta de galletas y los miró apenada.

― Si lo hubiera sabido, habría traído más galletas… ― se disculpó.

― No se preocupe. ― las tomó ― Las compartiremos en el descanso, ¿verdad, Kagome?

― Claro. ― asintió ― Y la próxima vez que venga, yo le prepararé unas galletas bajas en colesterol que me enseñó a hacer mi madre. Ya verá, le encantarán.

Él mismo se quedó asombrado por la respuesta de Kagome. La señora Matsuki se fue de la consulta encantadísima, y todos los pacientes que fueron pasando estaban fascinados con su enfermera. Al final del día, incluso se acercó el jefe de personal a felicitarlos. Al parecer, varios pacientes se habían pasado por recepción diciendo que el doctor Taisho y la enfermera Higurashi eran maravillosos. Los dos se sonrojaron por el cumplido y se miraron tímidamente. La verdad era que hacían un buen equipo.

A la hora del descanso, cerró su consulta y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería. Las enfermeras estaban congregadas en una zona de la cafetería y le hicieron señas a Kagome para que se acercara. No quería meterse en su vida laboral así que le indicó que no le importaba en absoluto que fuera, y él sonrió al ver a sus amigos. Miroku y Sango estaban otra vez de día.

― Era verdad. ¡Es un bombón!

Eso fue lo primero que le dijo Miroku nada más verlo. Sango lo atizó al instante, y él se disculpó con uno de esos melosos cumplidos, reiterando que nadie era como ella.

― Hemos oído cosas sobre vosotros. ― comentó Sango.

― ¡Oh, no fastidies! ― se quejó ― No somos novios. No sé por qué la gente tiene siempre que…

― ¡Ey, para el carro! ― lo interrumpió ― No es eso lo que hemos oído. De hecho, todo el personal masculino desea que ella esté libre.

De repente, se sintió enfadado. Decía que no quería que hablaran de ellos, pero, en realidad, lo estaba deseando. Quería que todo el mundo creyera que eran novios y la dejaran en paz. Aunque la razón principal de necesitar el engaño, era convencerse a sí mismo de que en verdad tenían posibilidades juntos. Si los demás lo creían, ellos también lo harían.

― Lo que hemos oído es que formáis un dúo estupendo. Dicen que vuestros pacientes salen encantados. Algunos lo dicen con mucha envidia…

Sí, eso ya lo sabía.

― Kagome tiene muy buena mano con los pacientes.

― Tampoco te quites mérito. Todos sabemos que eres un estupendo doctor.

Eso era justamente lo que esperaba ser.

― Y, al margen del trabajo, ¿hay algún avance? ― inquirió Miroku.

No, no había ningún maldito avance. No sabía si porque Kagome necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse por lo que le hizo el cabrón de su ex novio, si porque eran compañeros de trabajo y le resultaba algo forzado o si, por el contrario, porque él no le gustaba. Eso último le resultaba más duro de aceptar. Si él no le gustaba, no tendría nada que hacer por más que insistiera.

― Por tu falta de respuesta, deduzco que no.

― ¿Y a qué esperas? ― lo regañó Sango ― ¿Vas a dejarla escapar?

A ese paso sí. Temía que llegara el día en que Kagome le dijera que era hora de buscar otro lugar en el que vivir.

― No es tan sencillo…

― ¡Sí que lo es! ― exclamó levantando el tono de tal modo que varias cabezas se giraron para mirarlos ― Te comes demasiado la cabeza. ― dijo en un tono más bajo al percatarse de la atención que recibían ― Échale un par de huevos y dile lo que sientes.

Sintió ganas de recordarle cruelmente cómo ella evitaba a Miroku, pero se contuvo en vista de su presencia. Volvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de enfermeras justo cuando ella se reía de alguna broma que habían hecho. No fue el único hombre que se giró al escuchar su melódica y armoniosa risa. Sintió celos. No le gustaba tener que compartirla con otros. ¡No quería compartirla!

― Problemas.

No necesitaba volverse para saber que Sango estaba mirando fijamente a Kikio Tama. No había vuelto a presentarse en su casa, pilló la maldita directa, y tampoco volvieron a hablar desde ese día. Por lo visto, su buena suerte se terminaba así de pronto. Desearía que la trasladaran de hospital o que empezara a comportarse con madurez, y fuera consecuente con sus actos.

Frunció la nariz cuando su exceso de perfume le inundó las fosas nasales, y se preparó para lo que se avecinaba. ¿Habría visto ya a Kagome? De ser así, ¿la recordaría? ¡Claro que sí! Kikio tenía muy buena memoria para quien ella consideraba su enemigo.

― ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ― se cruzó de brazos ― Mi doctor favorito y los dos mequetrefes.

Su doctor favorito. Tenía hasta gracia después de lo que le hizo. Sango, sin embargo, no parecía estar dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

― Bueno, mejor mequetrefes que zorra calentorra.

Kikio le dirigió una mirada que perfectamente habría podido congelar el infierno. Miroku incluso agachó la mirada acongojado, pero Sango se la devolvió con creces. Todavía lo asustaba la idea de que algún día esas dos pasaran a los puños delante de toda la plantilla. Seguro que después lo señalarían a él.

― Debo felicitarte por tu gran trabajo, Inuyasha. ― se atragantó con el café al escucharlo ― He oído que tu nueva enfermera y tú hacéis un gran equipo.

Entonces, Kikio se volvió en dirección a Kagome, demostrando que sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

― Te encanta hablar de la falta de ética de los demás, pero tú hiciste un casting muy duro para encontrar enfermera.

Si seguía por ese camino, no respondía de sí mismo.

― Basta, Kikio. ― le advirtió.

― ¿Por qué? ― le respondió con una pregunta de la que no esperaba respuesta ― Tenemos que felicitarla después de lo mucho que trabajó para conseguir ese puesto.

― No sabes nada de ella. ― musitó ― Déjalo ya.

― ¿Metiste en tu cama a todas las que se presentaron al cargo?

― ¡Cállate!

Se levantó de su asiento, dejando caer la silla en el suelo a su espalda, mientras le gritaba para que ella se callara de una maldita vez. No iba a consentir que nadie hablara de esa forma de Kagome en su presencia. Podía pensar lo que le diera la maldita gana, pero no iba a difamarla con sus estúpidos celos injustificados. ¿Acaso no tuvo suficiente con lo que le hizo? ¿Quería que también permaneciera solo y amargado el resto de su vida por ello? ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a estar encogido en una esquina repitiendo una y otra vez que era la mujer de su vida? ¡Maldita bruja! La soledad era justo el castigo que se merecía, pues sabía que a pesar de su gran número de amantes, ella estaba sola.

De repente, fue consciente de aquellos que lo rodeaban. Miroku y Sango lo observaban con ojos agrandados. Todas las cabezas de la cafetería se habían vuelto hacia él. Kikio mostraba por primera vez un poco de miedo y había dado un paso hacia atrás, azorada por su muestra de mal carácter. Como ya no tenía arreglo lo que había hecho, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida. Antes de salir, vio a Kagome mirándolo fijamente, sin dar crédito a lo sucedido.

¿Qué le había sucedido a Inuyasha? En todo el mes que habían vivido juntos, jamás lo había visto encolerizarse de esa forma. Parecía estar totalmente fuera de sí. Ella había llegado a pensar que no había forma de poner a prueba su paciencia, pero estaba claro que sí. Esa mujer antes desconocida para ella lo ponía en erupción. Ella era la oftalmóloga y siempre la miraba como si fuera un bicho al que aplastar. Se calló todo eso para no molestar a Inuyasha, aunque, al parecer, no era a ella a la única a la que molestaba. Sus compañeras empezaron a hablar por lo bajo sobre Kikio y decidió apartarse cuando empezaron las historia, cada una más escabrosa que la anterior.

Pagó su café y decidió pasarse por la guardería para visitar a su hijo antes de que terminara su descanso. No quería buscar a Inuyasha, pues sabía que necesitaría unos minutos a solas para tranquilizarse. No le molestaba que tuviera algo de genio. De hecho, ansiaba ver algo de fuego en él. Por un momento, llegó a pensar que a pesar de su ternura, era frío por dentro. Admitía que ansiaba que la rodeara con su calidez, que fuera posesivo y que la amara. Solo temía equivocarse y estar confundiendo su bondad con algo más.

En la puerta de la guardería, se detuvo. Inuyasha estaba allí. Se había sentado en un sillón con Souta entre sus brazos y besaba sus pequeñas manitas mientras le decía dulces palabras. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ante la tierna escena que bien podría estar siendo representada por un padre y su hijo, y se percató de que quería que él fuera el padre de Souta y de cualquier otro hijo suyo. ¿Quién mejor que Inuyasha? Nunca había conocido a un hombre como él.

Volvería a ver a su hijo a la hora de darle el pecho. En ese momento, era mejor dejarlo a solas con Inuyasha para que le brindara el consuelo que necesitaba. Podía comprender a la perfección que Inuyasha hubiera buscado a Souta.

― ¡Kagome!

La encargada de la guardería se encontró con ella en el pasillo. Parecía preocupada.

― ¿Sucede algo?

― Un hombre ha venido a recoger a Souta hace una hora más o menos.

Esas palabras la dejaron anonadada. ¿Quién podría haber ido a buscar a Souta? Nadie sabía que ella había tenido un hijo.

― Dijo que era su padre. ― continuó ― Tenía muy mal aspecto y como no sabía ni el nombre de la criatura, llamé a seguridad para que lo echaran. Entonces, fue muy desagradable y se marchó gritando cosas terribles.

El corazón se le detuvo en el pecho al escucharla y las rodillas le flaquearon. Misa debió notar su palidez puesto que le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la ayudó a sentarse. ¿Houjo había estado allí? ¿Cómo se había enterado? No, a lo mejor era una equivocación. ¿Y quién sino buscaría a su niño?

― Descríbemelo, por favor. ― le suplicó.

― Era alto, fuerte, pelo castaño mal cortado, ojos grises… ― meditó para hacer memoria ― Barba de varios días…

Sí, era Houjo. Le dio las gracias a Misa por haber actuado tan acertadamente y le pidió por favor que jamás permitiera que el niño saliera con nadie, fuera quien fuera, y que la llamara inmediatamente. La orden de alejamiento no era suficiente. Ocultarse como lo había hecho tampoco. Houjo la perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo si hacía falta para imponerse ante ella. No sabía cómo ella había terminado convirtiéndose en su juguetito para golpear cuando estaba de mal humor.

No pudo concentrarse en nada durante el resto de la mañana. Intentó ser igual de atenta con los pacientes, pero no era más que fachada todo. Ya no lo sentía como anteriormente. No hacía más que pensar en Houjo y en lo mucho que la aterrorizaba la sola idea de que volvieran a cruzarse. ¿Y si se acercaba a Souta? La sola idea le ponía la piel de gallina. A saber qué crueldades haría con su pobre bebé. La sola de idea de imaginarlo le repugnaba y le hacía sentir una fuerte congoja que se le instalaba en la boca del estómago. Haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo del mal nacido de su padre.

Terminaron con sus pacientes un cuarto de hora antes de las dos. Ella se fue corriendo a buscar a su hijo. Estaba sano y salvo, y sabía que lo estaría gracias a la buena intuición de Misa. Ya había olvidado por completo el incidente sucedido en la cafetería. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la seguridad de Souta. Temía salir a solas con él y que Houjo los asaltara. Inuyasha terminaría dándose cuenta de ello y puede que hasta se viera envuelto en la terrible trama. Houjo siempre terminaba encontrándola. Nada le disgustaría más que meter en problemas al hombre que tanto estaba haciendo por ella y por su hijo.

En el coche, el viaje fue tenso. Los dos tenían sus propias preocupaciones ese día. No fue hasta que Inuyasha detuvo el coche delante de un semáforo en rojo a poca distancia de su casa, que hablaron.

― Te noto muy callada. ― comentó ― Normalmente, hablas más.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin tener respuesta. A su lado, en los asientos de atrás, Souta se había quedado dormido en la silla para bebés.

― Es mi culpa, ¿verdad?

¿Su culpa? Levantó la vista y vio su expresión preocupada a través del espejo retrovisor.

― No, yo solo estoy cansada…

Era una pésima mentirosa e Inuyasha no dejó de notarlo.

― Siento lo sucedido en la cafetería. ― se disculpó ― No suelo tener tan mal carácter, pero a algunas personas les gusta ponerme a prueba.

Se refería a Kikio Tama y a su riña a la hora del descanso. Ni siquiera sabía el motivo y no quería saberlo. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que había sucedido algo entre los dos, y la idea le resultaba tan irritantemente molesta que decidió desecharla. Prefería no saber nada al respecto.

― No te preocupes, yo no…

― Kikio dijo algunas cosas desagradables sobre ti. ― le contó ― No podía permitírselo y por las buenas no parecía querer callarse.

¿Inuyasha gritó a Kikio delante de todo el mundo por ella? Lo contempló a través del espejo retrovisor, asombrada. Era tan romántico.

― Espero que sepas disculparme. Está tan disgustada contigo porque vives conmigo.

― Tú le gustas…

Lo dijo sin darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta. Sus temores se habían confirmado de la peor forma.

― No lo mal interpretes. Kikio es incapaz de querer a nadie más que a sí misma. ― le explicó ― Yo tuve la mala suerte de descubrirlo demasiado tarde.

Esperó pacientemente a que él continuara con su relato.

― Salimos juntos durante un año. Íbamos a vivir juntos y yo tenía el anillo para pedirle matrimonio.

― ¿Y qué pasó?

No sabía si quería saberlo.

― Descubrí justo a tiempo que le encantaba acostarse con todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Yo solo era otro más en su lista. Si se lo tomaba un poco más en serio conmigo era porque con alguien tenía que asentarse, supongo.

Se guardó para sí misma lo que pensaba de Kikio. ¡Menuda estúpida! Tenía a Inuyasha y perdió lo mejor que le podría haber pasado en la vida. ¡Peor para ella! ― pensó. Ahora estaba sola y amargada. Tenía que vivir todos los días de su vida mirando de lejos al mejor hombre que podría haber conocido en toda su vida por culpa de su estupidez.

― Lo que le pasa es que se cree que yo aún lloro por las esquinas por ella y que le debo eterna adoración… ― se rió ― Te ve como la competencia.

― Lo siento. No quería causarte problemas.

― ¡No digas tonterías! ― se rió de nuevo ― Yo te los he causado a ti con ella. Es tan egocéntrica que no es capaz de darse cuenta de que no tiene ninguna posibilidad…

Inuyasha parecía verdaderamente convencido de sus palabras y eso alegró su corazón. Su única competencia auténtica hasta el momento eliminada. Sintió algo de temor al conocer a Sango, pero pronto descubrió que solo eran grandes amigos. Ahora, el problema solo estaba en descubrir si ella sería bien recibida por Inuyasha. Él le importaba de verdad y sabía que no se equivocaba. No era otro falso caballero, lo era de verdad. Eso por no hablar de la química entre ellos. ¡Por dios, tenía que funcionar!

Al bajar del coche, estaba más que decidida a intentarlo. Prepararía una cena romántica para esa noche y le diría lo que sentía por él. Si la rechazaba, se marcharía para no causarle más molestias y ya está. Si por el contrario, él también sentía lo mismo… ¿Qué haría entonces? Se mordió el labio inferior pensando en ello. Ya improvisarían algo.

Se apretó las correas del arnés para llevar a su hijo contra el pecho e Inuyasha le ayudó a acomodarlo. Después, subieron al ascensor y no pudo dejar de sonreír. Inuyasha le había alegrado un día que parecía espantoso tras lo sucedido en la guardería. Animada por sus renovados pensamientos, salió la primera del ascensor, tatareando una canción, sin imaginar lo que iba a suceder.

― ¡Aquí estás maldita perra!

El insulto fue acompañado de una mano que agarró su cabello con tanta fuerza que creyó que iba a arrancárselo. Luego, antes de poder desasirse del agarre, fue lanzada contra una pared. Alzó la vista nublada por las lágrimas a tiempo de ver una sombra que se interponía entre ella y Houjo. Después, Houjo gritó, y, a los pocos segundos, sintió las cálidas manos de Inuyasha sobre sus hombros.

― Kagome, ¿estás bien?

Poco le importaba ella misma. Souta lloraba a pleno pulmón y su mayor temor era que el niño hubiera sufrido el más mínimo daño por culpa de su estúpido padre.

― ¡Souta!

Inuyasha mismo le hizo un examen rápido y la tranquilizó al decirle que solo se había llevado un buen susto. Lo vio sacar su teléfono móvil y llamar a la policía para denunciar lo que acababa de suceder. Colgó bajo la promesa de que un coche patrulla se dirigía hacia allí. Ella aprovechó para echarle un vistazo a Houjo. Estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. No aparentaba haber recibido una gran paliza, ni a Inuyasha le dio tiempo a eso. Aunque claro, Inuyasha era médico, sabía dónde golpear exactamente para dejar dócil y manso a un hombre.

― Lo siento mucho… ― musitó ― Nunca pensé que él me encontraría, yo no…

― Shhhhhhhhh. ― la hizo callar ― No es tu culpa.

Sí que lo era. Inuyasha la ayudó a levantarse y la acompañó hasta el apartamento, donde la dejó. Él no entró. Le hizo jurar que se quedaría dentro hasta que llegara la policía y se hubieran llevado a Houjo. Terminó aceptando a regañadientes que él se quedara con Houjo. Se asomaba de vez en cuando a la mirilla solo para ver a Inuyasha de pies frente al hombre inconsciente. Había demostrado que no tenía nada que temer del otro.

La policía llegó en seguida según el reloj aunque a ella se le hizo una eternidad. Houjo apenas estaba recuperando la consciencia cuando lo alzaron y lo arrastraron hasta el ascensor, detenido. Un agente se quedó y le estuvo haciendo unas preguntas en el rellano a Inuyasha. Fue necesario tranquilizar a algunos vecinos que se acercaron preocupados. Ella se sintió cada vez más y más avergonzada del escándalo que había causado en el edificio. ¡Pobre Inuyasha! Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, no se merecía aquello.

El agente también quiso hablar con ella. Le pidió su versión de los hechos y era exacta a la de Inuyasha. También quiso saber si necesitaba una ambulancia. No obstante, Inuyasha dijo que era médico y que no consideraba que fuera necesario. Después, se quedaron solos en el apartamento. Souta había conseguido calmarse y dormitaba en su hamaca, pero ella estaba en medio de una crisis nerviosa. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Inuyasha hizo amago de abrazarla. A pesar de que lo hubiera gustado más que nada en el mundo hundirse entre sus brazos y olvidarse del resto del planeta, rechazó su abrazo y se apartó.

― Kagome…

― Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí…. ― comenzó ― No es nada justo. ¡Lo siento!

― No es tu culpa, Kagome. ― dijo a su espalda― No has hecho nada para merecerte esto. No te castigues más, por favor.

Castigarse era lo único que podía hacer. Acababa de pagarle a Inuyasha su bondad con ese lamentable espectáculo. ¿Quién le aseguraba que un día no sería atacado por sorpresa por Houjo? Había metido a Inuyasha en un gran problema y solo tenía una alternativa. Ya no habría cena romántica, ni confesiones, ni posibilidades de un futuro juntos. Era hora de que fuera aceptando que estaba condenada a la soledad.

― Creo que es el momento de que busque un apartamento.

Continuará…


	4. Final feliz

**Capítulo 4: Final feliz**

El ambiente estaba muy tenso en la consulta del doctor Taisho. Esa última semana desde el incidente con Houjo en la casa de Inuyasha había sido terrible para los dos. Intentaban aparentar como que nada había sucedido, que todo estaba bien, pero no era en absoluto verdad. Kagome intentaba parecer deseosa de querer marcharse mientras que Inuyasha parecía intentar decirle algo que era incapaz de pronunciar. Esa situación había provocado ya demasiados momentos incómodos entre ellos.

¿Debería dimitir? Necesitaba mucho ese trabajo y ese sueldo para pagar un alquiler y darle una vida digna a su hijo. No obstante, la situación empezaba a ser insostenible. Los pacientes se daban cuenta de que algo sucedía entre su doctor y la enfermera, y les dirigían miradas curiosas. Otros compañeros de trabajo también los miraban y cuchicheaban ya que era más que evidente que no tenían la misma compenetración que días antes. Todo era su culpa. Ella lo había vuelto a estropear todo.

Desde que conoció a Houjo, no hacía más que equivocarse. Primero se equivocó pensando que él era un caballero. Después, se equivocó creyendo que era el hombre de su vida. Luego, él la dejó embarazada y se desentendió. Entonces, salió la bestia. Para no querer saber nada de ella y del crío que iba a tener, estaba particularmente obsesionado con seguirla para darle palizas bestiales. Era una verdadera suerte que Souta sobreviviera al embarazo después de todas las veces que terminó en el hospital lesionada. Denunció una y otra vez, y se escondió inútilmente de un hombre que siempre lograba averiguar dónde vivía. En su encuentro el día que dio a luz a Souta, pensó que iba a matarla.

No quería que Inuyasha se viera involucrado en todo aquello. Bastantes problemas le había causado ya, e iba siendo hora de que le devolviera su vida. La ayudó cuando estaba herida, sujetó su mano cuando dio a luz, le dio un trabajo, un hogar y calidez. Había tomado de él tanto que se avergonzaba de sí misma por haber sido tan sumamente egoísta con un hombre tan generoso. Inuyasha se merecía que hiciera algo por él e iba a empezar devolviéndole la intimidad de su casa. También buscaría otro trabajo y renunciaría a ese para que no se sintiera incómodo a su lado. Sí, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Una madre entró a la consulta con su hijo de unos pocos meses. El niño no dejaba de llorar ruidosamente. La madre tenía toda la pinta de estar hecha polvo. Las ojeras eran enormes y se veía muy pálida. Inuyasha la miró, pidiendo el expediente.

― Melissa Giro.

Inuyasha lo tomó y echó un vistazo.

― ¿Cuál es su afección? ― preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

― Me gustaría saber si hay algo que pueda tomar para mantenerme en pie.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre. Más bien, lo que esa mujer necesitaba era dormir.

― No puedo recetarle droga.

Sí, la droga sería lo único que podría darle esa vitalidad, pero cuando le viniera el bajón…

― ¿No puede dormir por su hijo? ― le preguntó Kagome.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y fue el turno de Inuyasha de hacer las preguntas.

― ¿No ha probado a ir al pediatra? Seguro que hay algo que él pueda…

― ¡No! ― exclamó interrumpiéndolo ― Le recetó unas gotas que no le hacían efecto. Volví a su consulta, y, entonces, me dijo que podía echarle más, pero que podría causarle daños cerebrales al niño. ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

Kagome se levantó entonces y pidió permiso a la madre para coger el niño en brazos. Ella se lo dio encantada de poder descansar los brazos. Lo arrulló hasta que el niño dejó de llorar.

― A mí me hace lo mismo. ― se quejó ― Deja de llorar unos minutos y cuando creo que puedo echarme una cabezadita, vuelve a llorar. Se pasa toda la noche llorando y apenas duerme por el día.

― Lo siento, señora Giro. ― se disculpó Inuyasha ― Yo no puedo hacer nada en este asunto…

― Ya lo suponía… ― musitó.

― ¿Y por qué no lleva al niño a una guardería? ― sugirió ella ― Usted puede dormir por el día, mientras que cuidan a su hijo y por la noche se puede ocupar del niño y de sus tareas. ¿O usted trabaja?

― No, solo trabaja mi marido. ― de repente parecía más contenta ― Muchas gracias. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió a mí.

Al salir la paciente, tomó su lista para llamar al siguiente. Inuyasha la sorprendió al tomar su muñeca para detenerla.

― Eso que has hecho ha estado genial. ― la felicitó ― También tenemos que saber aconsejar a nuestros pacientes, y yo me he encontrado perdido…

En verdad le alegró escucharle decir eso a Inuyasha. Al menos, había una cosa que aún se le daba bien. La señora Matsuki fue su siguiente paciente para la revisión semanal. No les quitó el ojo de encima mientras la examinaban. Seguro que notó la fría cordialidad que había nacido entre los dos. Al terminar la revisión y recetarle más fármacos para sustituir los ya gastados, les dio galletas. Kagome se había acordado de la promesa que le hizo y también le dio sus propias galletas caseras bajas en colesterol. La anciana la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

― ¡Qué muchacha tan encantadora!

Kagome sonrió y dejó la bolsa de galletas de la señora Matsuki sobre la mesa, agradecida también por su generosidad.

― Como la semana pasada las compartisteis, os traje una bolsa para los dos… ― musitó ― No esperaba que hubierais roto de una semana para otra…

Los dos se quedaron helados al escucharla.

― ¡Qué lástima! ― suspiró ― Hacíais una pareja estupenda.

Se volvió más incómodo que nunca estar juntos en la consulta después de que se fuera la señora Matsuki. Eso que había dicho los dejó muy alterados a los dos y apenas podían mirarse sin sonrojarse. ¿Por qué pensó la señora Matsuki que eran pareja? ¿Solo porque se llevaban bien? No, no podía ser eso. Inuyasha se llevaba genial con Sango y nadie pensada ninguna otra cosa. Nadie excepto ella al principio cuando sentía celos por su afinidad.

Se ausentó de un par de consultas para darle el pecho a su hijo. A la hora del descanso, se separaron antes de llegar a la cafetería. No le apetecía nada sentarse con las enfermeras y lanzar miradas furtivas hacia donde Inuyasha se encontraba así que tomó el camino hacia la guardería para quedarse con su hijo, y se encontró de frente con Miroku y con Sango, quienes parecían dirigirse hacia la cafetería. Se saludaron y pensó que se irían, pero, en su lugar, Sango dijo que se quedaba con ella.

― ¿Qué pasa contigo? ― le reprochó.

― N-No entiendo…

No creía haberle hecho nada malo a Sango nunca. Si apenas habían hablado para poco más que un saludo.

― ¡Inuyasha! ― exclamó como si fuera algo obvio ― Después de todo lo que él ha hecho por ti y tú… ¡Menuda forma de agradecérselo!

Se estaba refiriendo al asunto de Houjo. Debió suponer que algún día llegaría el momento en que alguien se lo reprochara.

― Lo siento… ― musitó- ― Yo no quería que Houjo le causara problemas. Jamás…

― ¡No me refiero a eso, tonta! ― puso los brazos en jarra ― ¿En serio eres tan estúpida como para creer que te culparía a ti porque un cerdo te persiga?

¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Era su culpa.

― ¿Entonces…?

― Vas a marcharte de su casa y sé que también vas a dimitir dentro de poco. ― afirmó ― No soy estúpida. Sé que pretendes largarte y hacer como que Inuyasha no ha existido nunca.

Sí, justamente eso. No obstante, las cosas no eran exactamente como las estaba expresando Sango. Ella no quería hacerle daño a Inuyasha. Al contrario, ella quería ayudarlo marchándose.

― Solo intento que él recupere su vida. No es justo que…

― Lo que no es justo es que decidas tú sola qué es lo mejor para él. Inuyasha te ha ayudado y ha cuidado de ti cuando más lo necesitabas. ― le recordó ― Le debes al menos el beneficio de la duda. Le debes contar con su opinión.

¿Tenía razón Sango? En su empeño por proteger al hombre al que tanto le debía, al que tanto amaba, ¿estaba siendo injusta con él?

― Yo solo quería protegerlo… ― aseguró.

― Lo sé. ― sonrió compasiva ― Es por eso que solo te estoy echando la bronca. Si pensara que tus intenciones en verdad son egoístas, te habría dado una buena paliza.

Sango le enseñó los puños, y no dudó ni por un instante que pudiera darle una buena paliza. Se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la ventana de cristal a través de la cual se veían a los bebés recién nacidos. Sango la imitó.

― Hace un tiempo, vi a Inuyasha saliendo con Kikio. Ella no me gustó desde el principio e intenté convencerlo de que se alejara de ella. Cuando no funcionó, fui a por ella. ― le explicó ― Kikio se lo contó a Inuyasha y estuvo semanas enteras sin hablarme. ¡Era mi mejor amigo!

Vio el dolor reflejado en esas palabras.

― Tiempo después, mis vaticinios se hicieron realidad. Kikio era justamente la clase de mujer que yo juré que era e Inuyasha quedó hecho pedazos. Nunca deseé tanto haberme equivocado y que ella resultara ser el ángel que Inuyasha veía cuando la conoció.

En realidad, le sorprendía que Inuyasha tardara tanto en descubrir cómo era ella en verdad, pues toda la plantilla hablaba de sus andanzas. Las mujeres no querían saber nada de ella, la repudiaban en todos los sectores. Los hombres se mostraban divididos entre aquellos que estaban molestos porque ella los usó y no quiso volver a saber nada de ellos, aquellos que frecuentaban su círculo y estaban orgullosos de ello, y aquellos que no la soportaban.

― Tuve que recoger los pedazos y no se ha recuperado hasta el día de hoy. ― se volvió hacia ella ― Tú lo arreglaste por completo.

Se le paró el corazón al escuchar eso. ¿Ella lo arregló? No podía creerlo.

― Así que dime, ¿qué sientes por Inuyasha? ― concluyó ― Sin mentiras, sin balbuceos y sin tapujos. Yo no me chivaré. Solo quiero la verdad.

Había una única verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha.

― Yo amo a Inuyasha.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta, se sintió liberada. Sango suspiró hondamente, como si a ella también acabaran de quitarle un gran peso de encima, y sonrió.

― ¿A qué esperas? ― la apresuró ― ¡Ve a decírselo!

― P-Pero…

― ¡Díselo! ― insistió ― No tienes nada que perder y a lo mejor te sorprendes. ― le guiñó un ojo.

¡Sí, iba a decírselo! Claro que iba a decírselo. No podía marcharse del lado del único hombre al que había amado realmente sin decirle al menos lo que sentía. A lo mejor, él no sentía lo mismo, pero se quedaría a gusto confesándoselo. Inuyasha se merecía que como mínimo se lo dijera todo antes de marcharse y no pensaba esperar. Iba a buscarlo a la cafetería, lo arrastraría a un lugar que se encontrara lejos de las miradas curiosas, y se lo soltaría todo.

Hinchó el pecho, decidida, y se volvió de camino hacia la cafetería. Algunos se giraban a mirarla por el pasillo debido a la evidencia de que algo rondaba su mente. Ella los ignoró y continuó con su camino, convencida de que nadie la detendría. Sin embargo, unas voces demasiado familiares procedentes del laboratorio llamaron su atención. La puerta estaba entre abierta y se podía escuchar toda una sarta de crueldades que le provocaron ganas de vomitar su desayuno. Y ella que pensaba que ya lo había digerido.

― Tengo que quitarme a Inuyasha de en medio de alguna forma.

Esa era la voz de Kikio.

― ¿Cómo la harás? ― preguntó la otra voz.

― Su punto débil es esa enfermera suya. Seguro que si mancho su imagen un poco, él quedará destrozado, y, entonces, será mío para poder hacer con él lo que se me antoje.

― ¿Seguro que esa información que obtuviste del comité es cierta?

― ¡Claro que lo es! ― exclamó con una nota de enojo ― ¿Acaso dudas de mis informantes? Van a nombrar a Inuyasha jefe de médicos y formará parte del comité.

Esa era una gran noticia. Inuyasha trabajaba durísimo y todos sabían que lo merecía. Todos menos Kikio.

― ¿Y tu plan es…?

― Romperle el corazón, hacerle sentir fuera de lugar en su propio trabajo y convencerlo para que dimita. ― explicó sin un ápice de duda ― Después, yo seré nombrada jefa.

Sintió asco. No le importaba en absoluto Inuyasha. Él tenía razón cuando le dijo que no tenía ningún interés real en él, sino una fijación obsesiva asquerosa. Aunque estaba claro que ese día terminaba su obsesión y sus intentos por reclamar como su propiedad algo que nunca fue suyo. Kikio apreciaba mucho más su carrera que a las personas, y acababa de demostrarlo. Estaba dispuesta a hacer pedazos a Inuyasha para quitarle el puesto que solo él merecía. No podía permitirlo. Por fin había encontrado la forma de devolverle a Inuyasha todo lo que hizo por ella. ¡Tenía que contárselo todo!

Apenas había iniciado el movimiento para correr hacia la cafetería a contárselo todo cuando el doctor Tatewaki abrió la puerta del laboratorio del todo. Ni siquiera lo había oído acercarse. Hizo amago de correr, pero la agarró.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Le hicieron entrar en el laboratorio, cerraron la puerta, y se interpusieron frente a ella y la única salida.

― ¿Qué has escuchado exactamente? ― preguntó Kikio.

― N-Nada…

― Eres una pésima mentirosa.

Realmente lo era. No sabía aún cómo se le ocurrió pensar que podría engañarlos con sus balbuceos. Aunque ya que sabían la verdad…

― ¡Sois terribles! ― gritó enfadada ― ¿Cómo podéis pensar en hacerle algo así a otra persona? ¡Inuyasha se merece ese puesto mucho más que tú!

Kikio frunció el ceño al escucharla y sus manos adoptaron la posición de querer estrangularla. Por suerte, retuvo sus instintos asesinos.

― Acabas de llegar a este hospital, no sabes nada. ― sonrió ― Te daré un consejo. Si te metes conmigo, tu ex novio mal tratador será el menor de tus problemas.

Sonaba muy sincera. Tanto que daba auténtico miedo. Esa Kikio era venenosa en verdad.

― Deja en paz a Inuyasha. ― adoptó un tono más pacificador en esa ocasión ― Ya le hiciste bastante daño…

― Bueno, él me humilló rompiendo conmigo cuando íbamos a vivir juntos.

― ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita? ― le recriminó ― ¡Tú misma lo provocaste!

No iban a llegar a nada con esa discusión.

― Te quedarás calladita, ¿entendido?

― No. ― se negó.

― ¿N-No? ― preguntó ella asombrada de que alguien se opusiera a sus deseos.

― ¡No!

Y, para demostrarlo, se dirigió hacia la puerta con toda la intención de apartarlos a empujones si era necesario para contárselo todo a Inuyasha. Se equivocó al hacerlo. Kikio la agarró, y, en vez de golpearla, tal y como ella imaginó que haría, le clavó algo en la espalda. ¿Era una jeringuilla? Gimió de dolor por el pinchazo. En seguida empezó a notar que sus músculos se relajaban.

― No te preocupes, solo es morfina.

Cayó al suelo boca abajo mientras jadeaba intentando moverse inútilmente. Su cuerpo no le obedecía.

― Tendré que acelerar mis planes. ― escuchó la voz distorsionada de la doctora ― Me adelantaré a ella para asegurarme de que Inuyasha no la cree.

― ¿Y cómo conseguirás que él te crea?

― Necesitaré tu ayuda.

¿Qué iban a hacer? Tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo, pero algo no funcionaba bien en ella.

― ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

― La dejaremos aquí. Cierra con llave el laboratorio cuando salgamos. ― le pidió ― Los analistas han terminado por hoy y no volverán hasta mañana.

Escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse. Quiso gritar que estaba ahí adentro encerrada, que necesitaba que alguien la ayudara, pero no le salía la voz. Estaba atrapada en su propio cuerpo.

Kagome iba a marcharse. La había visto buscar pisos de alquiler en el periódico y había escuchado a hurtadillas cómo quedaba con los propietarios para echarles un vistazo. No había nada que pudiera hacer o decir sobre ese tema para evitarlo. No podía prohibirle que se marchara y ella no quería hablar del tema con él. Cuando intentaba acercarse a ella, lo esquivaba, y ya le había quedado patente que no cambiaría de opinión. Lo peor de todo era que presentía que pronto también se marcharía del trabajo.

Él no culpaba a Kagome por lo sucedido con Houjo, jamás se le ocurriría hacer semejante burrada. Ella era la víctima y no se merecía en absoluto lo que le estaba sucediendo. Sabía que por fin tenía fecha para el juicio dentro de una semana, aunque no lo sabía por ella. Odiaba admitirlo: fisgó en sus papeles porque ella ya no le contaba nada. Así lo descubrió. Podría ir con ella y apoyarla, ¿por qué no se lo pedía?

Tomó un sorbo de café y pensó en su enfermera. No encontraría a ninguna otra como ella. Kagome iba a dejar un vacío enorme en su vida privada y en su trabajo, y el listón demasiado alto para futuras candidatas. Dudaba muy seriamente poder encontrar a otra que ocupara su lugar y lo mantuviera satisfecho. Los pacientes los querían a ellos dos y la señora Matsuki dijo algo que le dio que pensar.

Se terminó su café justo cuando Sango por fin llegó a la mesa. Ella lo miró extrañada, como si él no tuviera que estar allí.

― ¿No ha venido Kagome?

Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa y su ceño fruncido se acentuó aún más. Algo no iba bien. Entonces, escuchó a Naraku riéndose y jactándose de alguna de sus hazañas. ¡Valiente gilipollas! ― pensó. Ahora bien, algo en sus palabras llamó su atención.

― No sabéis bien lo buena que está. No sé cómo Inuyasha puede trabajar con ella y no querer ponerla contra la mesa.

Se levantó del asiento con los puños cerrados y los dientes apretados. No podía estar hablando en serio, no era verdad.

― Eso sí, es un poco esquiva. Tuve que insistirle bastante, pero me compensó con creces en la lavandería. ― se rió ― ¡Qué boquita más maravillosa!

Quería matarlo una y mil veces. Se negaba a creer que fuera verdad lo que estaba diciendo. Kagome no era esa clase de mujer, no era como Kikio. Tampoco tenía ningún maldito compromiso con él. Podía haberlo hecho si… ¡No! Se negaba a creer algo por el estilo. Kagome jamás haría eso en el lugar de trabajo, escondida como una fugitiva, y con un hombre al que casi no conocía. ¡Estaba mintiendo!

― Te haré tragar tus asquerosas mentiras…

Alzó el puño para golpearlo, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo. Miroku lo detuvo agarrando su puño justo a tiempo, y le señaló la puerta. Kagome entraba en la cafetería tambaleándose, con la mirada perdida, como una zombie. No tardó nada en caerse de bruces. Se olvidó por completo de sus intenciones asesinas, y salió corriendo hacia ella. Le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la abrazó contra su pecho.

― ¿Kagome? ― preguntó ― ¿Qué ha sucedido Kagome?

Necesitaba que la atendieran y él estaba demasiado implicado como para hacerlo bien.

― Kikio… ― musitó ella entonces ― Morfina…

Y se desmayó. Él lo entendió todo a la perfección. En verdad tenía todos los síntomas de que le hubieran inyectado morfina. Entonces, llegó una analista corriendo y se detuvo a su lado.

― Estaba encerrada en el laboratorio… ― se inclinó para coger aire ― Encontré una jeringuilla con morfina y ella… ― respiró hondo ― Ella dijo que tenía que irse y se levantó… Nunca había visto a nadie sedado demostrar tanta fuerza de voluntad…

Kagome quería decirle algo. Por eso hizo ese esfuerzo titánico que no fue suficiente para poder darle el mensaje. Bueno, no importaba. Ya estaba a salvo, y él hizo la pregunta evidente.

― Kagome ha dado el nombre de Kikio…

― Justamente iba a añadir que la doctora Tama fue vista cerrando el laboratorio. ― comentó la analista.

Kikio intentó salir corriendo de la cafetería cuando escuchó su apellido, pero todo el quipo de enfermeras y varios médicos se interpusieron en su camino.

― Llamad al comité médico. ― pidió ― Alguien va a perder su licencia.

Horas después, se encontraba sentado junto a la camilla en la que dormitaba Kagome. Souta estaba dormido en su carro y ya había terminado su día de trabajo. Un día agotador. Tuvo que cerrar su consulta y le dio gracias una y mil veces a la analista por haber olvidado su móvil en el laboratorio y volver a recogerlo. El comité médico se reunió en seguida e interrogaron a Kikio, a Naraku (como supuesto cómplice), a Sango (como última persona en ver a Kagome antes de que fuera sedada), a la analista (como la persona que encontró la jeringuilla) y a él. Todas las evidencias apuntaban hacia Kikio, pero ella se negaba a caer sola y arrastró a Naraku, intentando culparlo de su crimen. Aún estaban a la espera de que Kagome diera su versión de los hechos al día siguiente, aunque era ya algo seguro que la carrera de medicina de Kikio se había acabado para siempre y que a Naraku le iban a abrir un expediente.

Hacia las cinco de la tarde, Kagome empezó a dar las primeras señales de estar recuperando la consciencia. Para las seis, consiguió despertar y ser plenamente consciente de todas sus facultades. Él le hizo un pequeño examen para asegurarse antes de ayudarla a sentarse. Kagome miraba fijamente el carro de su hijo, donde el niño dormía.

― Le dimos leche en polvo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Después, se frotó la coronilla con el ceño fruncido. Le dolía la cabeza.

― Mañana querrán que hables sobre lo que ha sucedido. ― le informó ― Sobre Kikio…

― ¡Kikio! ― exclamó ella de repente ― ¡No debes creerles! ¡Pretenden engañarte! ― él la miró sin comprender ― Van a nombrarte jefe de médicos y Kikio quiere quitarte el puesto.

¿Jefe de médicos? Se quedó petrificado al escucharla. Llevaba años deseando poder ser jefe de médicos y ni siquiera sabía con seguridad que ese día fuera a llegar.

― Dijeron que iban a contarte una mentira sobre mí para que te ablandaras. Luego, te iría engañando para que dimitieras y el cargo fuera suyo. ― le explicó ― ¡Es una víbora!

La verdad es que se lo creía todo, hasta la última palabra. Kikio era capaz de eso y de mucho más. Eso era algo que le había ido demostrando con el tiempo.

― Me dijeron que te habías acostado con Naraku en la cafetería…

Sabía que era mentira, pero solo se lo dijo para ver su reacción. Se puso furiosa.

― ¡Es mentira! ― golpeó la camilla con los puños cerrados ― Jamás me acostaría con ese hombre, ni con ningún otro porque yo… yo… ― se sonrojó ― Yo ya estoy enamorada de otro…

Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca para cubrirla, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía. Él la miró cada vez más interesado. Kagome estaba enamorada y eso hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por minuto contra su pecho. Si tenía un ataque el corazón en ese momento, no le importaba. Necesitaba que ella continuara. Tomó sus puños cerrados y los acarició para que ella aflojara y relajara las manos. Entonces, entrelazó sus dedos y la instó a continuar.

― Estoy enamorada… ― repitió la enfermera ― Te amo, Inuyasha.

Se sintió el hombre más feliz y más afortunado sobre la tierra.

― Yo también te amo, Kagome. ― se levantó de su asiento ― No vuelvas a decirme nunca que te vas de casa.

Los dos se sonrieron con ternura e iban a besarse cuando les gruñeron las tripas a ambos. Se sonrojaron y se percataron de que no habían comido nada desde el desayuno. Recordó las galletas de la señora Matsuki y las sacó de su maletín. Prácticamente le metió una en la boca a Kagome y él mismo mordió la mitad que quedó fuera para compartir uno de los besos más dulces de toda su vida.

FIN


	5. Epílogo

**Espero que os haya gustado el fanfic y muchas gracias por estar aquí hasta ahora. He iniciado un nuevo fanfic titulado _Eternamente tuya_ para quienes estéis interesados. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Epílogo:**

― Por aquí está la guardería. ― explicó el jefe de personal.

― ¿La guardería? ― preguntaron varios novatos al mismo tiempo.

― Sí, aquí pueden dejar a sus hijos los empleados.

Los novatos lanzaron una exclamación de asombro y se asomaron a la puerta para ver el interior. Todo muy infantil y preparado para niños de todas las edades. Ese día, empezaban a trabajar una tanda de nuevos candidatos para los diferentes puestos de trabajo vacantes en el hospital, y el jefe de personal les estaba mostrando las instalaciones. Mientras les explicaba las ventajas del servicio de guardería, el jefe de médicos se cruzó en su camino y pidió que le abrieran paso.

― Doctor Taisho. ― lo saludó ― Recordad a este hombre porque es una persona muy importante. ― les explicó ― Aquí tenéis al doctor Inuyasha Taisho, jefe de médicos y director del comité del hospital.

Se escucharon varios suspiros de admiración al escucharlo.

― Veo que tenemos carne nueva. ― se rió ― Muchas felicidades a todos por conseguir este puesto y trabajad duro. Esperamos mucho de los nuevos candidatos.

Los novatos asintieron con la cabeza como si la palabra de Inuyasha fuera a misa y lo siguieron con la mirada mientras entraba en la guardería. Todas las mujeres se congregaron para mirarlo fijamente mientras exhalaban molestos suspiros femeninos. El doctor Taisho siempre causaba esa impresión.

― Chicas, por favor. ― las llamó ― Está casado.

― ¿Casado? ― se horrorizaron.

― Sí, y os recomiendo precaución. Su mujer es la jefa de enfermeras y también miembro del comité. ― les hizo saber ― Además, es una mujer increíble. El doctor Taisho solo tiene ojos para ella.

Hicieron pucheros al escucharlo, pero, aun así, no se apartaron de la puerta. Misa, la encargada de la guardería, se acercó a Inuyasha con un encantador bebé y se lo tendió. Inuyasha cogió a la niña con tal emoción que casi era palpable en el ambiente. La acunó entre sus brazos y le dijo palabras tiernas a la niña de poco más de ocho meses que lo miraba fascinada.

― ¡Qué tierno!

Inuyasha se inclinó para besar a su hija en la frente y todas las novatas gritaron.

― ¡Qué animado está el hospital hoy!

Se volvió recto y erguido como una flecha al escuchar aquella voz que reconocía. Sintió que le faltaba el aliento al verla. Kagome siempre causaba ese efecto.

― Enfermera Higurashi.

― Llámame Kagome.

Se sonrojó, e intentó ocultar lo mucho que le alteraba su presencia ante los novatos. Después de haber regañado a las chicas por babear por el doctor, lo menos conveniente era que se percataran de su debilidad por Kagome Higurashi. Nunca intentaría nada. No estaba loco. Nada, ni nadie podría separar jamás al doctor y a la enfermera, pero uno podía soñar.

― Os presento a la enfermera Kagome Higurashi, jefa de enfermeras.

Sabiendo a la perfección que ella era esposa del doctor, todas se volvieron hacia ella con curiosidad. Más de una suspiró frustrada al ver a la bonita enfermera. Si era por dentro solo la mitad de bonita que por fuera, no podían competir. Él sabía de muy buena tinta que por dentro era incluso más hermosa.

― Encantada. ― agarró la mano de su hijo y tiró de él hacia la guardería ― Espero que disfrutéis mucho de vuestro trabajo en el hospital y no dudéis en buscarme si necesitáis cualquier cosa. Somos compañeros ahora.

Nadie pudo odiarla. Era demasiado buena. Se quedaron mirando como la enfermera entraba. El niño corrió, gritando emocionado, hacia las piernas de su padre y lo abrazó. Inuyasha sonrió y le revolvió el pelo con una mano, sin dejar de sostener a su hija. El niño no se parecía en nada al padre, solo a la madre mientras que la niña era su viva imagen. Aunque eso no importaba. Se respiraba el amor en el ambiente.

Kagome tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y la arrulló con cariño mientras que Inuyasha realizaba con su hijo un saludo inventado. La escena familiar era tan azucarada que algunas novatas tuvieron que sacar un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas. Él mismo sentía que estaba viendo una película de amor extremadamente cursi.

― Bueno, ¡vamos! ― los apremió ― Aún nos queda mucho por ver y tenéis que empezar vuestra primera jornada laboral.

Los novatos se quejaron, pero se dejaron empujar por el pasillo. Él echó un último vistazo a la guardería justo en el instante en que el doctor se inclinaba para besar a su esposa. Recordó un dato importante en ese momento, y corrió tras sus reclutas.

― Por cierto, recordad algo muy importante. No está permitido inyectar morfina a vuestros compañeros de trabajo.

― ¿Qué pasa si lo haces? ― preguntó uno rápidamente.

― Por lo que sé, la única persona que lo ha hecho en este hospital, perdió su licencia de medicina y ahora trabaja intentando vender aspiradores de casa en casa.

― ¿Y quién es tan idiota como para hacer algo así?

― Si queréis saber la historia, tal vez os la cuenten algún día el doctor Taisho y la enfermera Higurashi si se lo pedís.

Los reclutas insistieron en que la contara y terminó haciéndolo. Narró todo lo sucedido en el hospital desde que Inuyasha Taisho recibió su plaza fija como médico de cabecera hasta que Kagome y él compartieron una galleta sin saber que estaban siendo observados por medio hospital a través de la cámara de vigilancia. Después, sonrió pensando que en vista de todas las parejas que se habían formado allí, ese debía ser el hospital del amor. Deseaba fervientemente que su turno llegara pronto.


End file.
